The Flames of Jealousy
by Icyeh
Summary: Brambleclaw is jealous of Ashfur for spending so much time with Squirrelflight until he finds out exactly WHY they've been spending so much time together. Will he help to keep Ashfur's secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Warriors_. If I did, I would make this actually happen in the books, because Sootfur needs to be in the books.

**Rating: **T, mainly because I rate everything T! And because there might be something that happens later that is violent.

**A/N: **This doesn't take place during any of the books; it's just sort of during NP after _Starlight, _but not really part of the storyline. One night I just thought 'Hey, I think these two would be cute together!' so I made a fic about them. Hope you like it!

A pale gray tom sat outside the ThunderClan camp, his pelt soaked through with rain which seemed to penetrate his very spirit and caused his whiskers to droop with the weight of his pain. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes closed, and his tail did not even move as a tiny tick tickled it with its small feet. As it bit into the tender skin and drew blood, the tom flinched slightly but remained still otherwise, not even bothering to swat it. His speckled gray pelt was washed dark with the water and his ears were trembling with the sound of the thunder and slashing wind, but he was still; he had no strength to move.

Then he caught a flash of amber by the entrance to the camp, and suddenly his friend Squirrelflight was beside him, her anxious mew barely audible above the storm "Ashfur! What are you doing out here? You catch a cold, and Cinderpelt would have to give you some of her herbs and you'll be off duty for days!"

Ashfur rose slightly, his paws squealching as the mud shifted beneath them "I don't want to go back just yet, Squirrelflight." he meowed, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground "Brambleclaw will be mad with both of us; you, for being with me so often, and me for allowing you to be out here in this weather. A tom is very protective of the she-cat he loves."

Squirrelflight flinced at the thought of Brambleclaw, but not out of fear. Her body quivered with anger "I don't care what he thinks or feels." she hissed "I'll only be with him if he stops trusting Hawkfrost; you know as well as I do how evil he is."

He nodded "Yes, but that's still no reason to make him feel even worse; if you stay with him and talk, he may begin to realize that his half-brother isn't as perfect as he thinks he is. And besides," he added, looking up into her green eyes, blazing with anger at her former friend "You're making him even more jealous by staying with me."

The anger faded and Squirrelflight bowed her head "I know," she sighed "And I'm sorry that I'm putting you in more danger because of Brambleclaw, but I just...can't go back to him yet. And I think you should tell Firestar abou-"

"No!" Ashfur growled, pushing away from her "I won't tell any-one but you! I can't! I don't...I don't want to be mocked. Many already expect trouble, with so few she-cats these past few seasons. I will not be one of the toms that fight over Whitepaw when she is older, or you. That might arose suspicion, but luckily most toms will be too much occupied to bother thinking too much of it. However, they may think me a coward and I would lose some of my honour." he scraped at the wet ground, closing his eyes "But I am prepared for that."

Squirrelflight pressed against his side, licking his ear "It's alright, Ashfur, I'll help turn their eyes away, and reassure them of your strength and courage. I'll just remind them of the dog pack back in the old f-"

Ashfur felt his friend stiffen and he glanced up. Then his insides grew cold and his heart beat faster.

A pair of amber eyes cut through the darkness, and they were alight with fury. Then powerful shoulders pushed through the wind and rain and Brambleclaw stood in front of them, his tabby frame shaking with anger.

Immediately, Squirrelflight drew away from Ashfur's flank and stood before Brambleclaw. The amber eyes were fixed on her now, and Brambleclaw spoke, his voice a low growl "I came out here looking for you, Squirrelflight. I didn't expect you to go over to Ashfur so quickly, and be out in this weather, at his side. What were you going to do with him? Planning to have his kits, were you?"

Squirrelflight growled back "We were planning nothing of the sort. We're just friends, and if you can't see that, you're more blind than I thought you were."

"_Just _friends?" the dark tabby tom glared at Ashfur, who shrank back slightly "You've been spending so much time together, all the Clan have been discussing you! Some of the warriors think that you've been falling in with a few too many toms too soon."

"_What_?" the dark ginger she-cat hissed furiously "I've only ever loved you, Brambleclaw, but you've been plotting with Hawkfrost. I can't stand being with you when all you want to talk about is _him_!"

Brambleclaw hissed "He's my _brother_, Squirrelflight! Am I not allowed to be with my family? Mothwing, Tawnypelt, and Hawkfrost are all in other Clans; I have no kin in ThunderClan!"

"That shouldn't matter! You're supposed to be loyal to ThunderClan alone!" Squirrelflight said, her neck fur raised half fearfully, half angrily "But you seem more a friend of Tawnypelt and Mothwing and Hawkfrost than you are with your own Clanmates!"

Brambleclaw launched himself furiously at Squirrelflight, claws unsheathed. He aimed for her shoulder with his teeth, but Ashfur dove on him, his teeth set in his ear and his hindpaws thumping the bigger cat's back. Brambleclaw squirmed, trying to throw the other tom off, but Ashfur clung on tight, sinking his teeth deeper. Yowling, Squirrelflight meowed, "Stop it, you two! You're acting like two kits!"

Ashfur let go and slid off Brambleclaw's back immediately. Brambleclaw sat down and licked his paw, drawing it over his bleeding ear and washing it. He glared at Ashfur "So!" he meowed "Finally sticking up for a she-cat, eh? First time for everything!"

"Squirrelflight's my friend; of course I'd stick up for her!" Ashfur growled.

Brambleclaw sneered "Yeah, right, _just_ a friend!" he hissed "Liar. I know you like her! And, since you do, you're my rival."

Ashfur stared back at him "I'm no threat to you, Brambleclaw." he said quietly.

Brambleclaw paused, hearing the certainty in Ashfur's voice "What? Why not?" he asked.

"Because," Ashfur meowed "I don't like Squirrelflight, I like Sootfur."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Warriors_. Simple as that.

**Rated: **T, for later violence

**A/N:** I'd appreciate it if people didn't flame me for this. I don't flame your she-cat/tom stories, after all. Here's a good policy: If you don't like it, don't read it. And keep your mouth shut. How's that work for ya?

Brambleclaw stopped cleaning his ear for a moment and stared at Ashfur, thinking maybe some of the blood had gotten in his ear and he hadn't heard properly "What?" he meowed.

It was too late to take it back, and Ashfur had no intention of lying "You heard me, Brambleclaw. I like Sootfur."

Brambleclaw blinked "But...you're both toms!" he meowed "How...?"

Ashfur sighed "That's why I've been with Squirrelflight lately; she's the only one I've been able to trust not to think it's all wrong or something. She promised she wouldn't tell any cat." he looked anxiously at Brambleclaw "You won't, will you?"

Still somewhat dazed, Brambleclaw shook his head "No, I won't, Ashfur. But...how can you like Sootfur?"

"It's just the same as you liking Squirrelflight." Ashfur shrugged "It's not different at all."

Brambleclaw did not look convinced, but Squirrelflight stepped in "Ashfur's telling the truth, Brambleclaw; he can't change it, just like you can't change into a bird and fly. It's who he is."

All three cats were silent for many moments. To Ashfur, the silence seemed to stretch on for moons and his neck fur rose uncomfortably. Finally, he said, "Brambleclaw...please, keep this a secret. I don't want any cat to know; not even Firestar."

Brambleclaw looked surprised "Not every cat will find this...disturbing." he said "Leafpool and Cinderpelt an-"

"Brambleclaw, do you really think it matters if four cats out of all of ThunderClan talk to Ashfur?" Squirrelflight hissed "No. Don't you dare tell any cat, or I'll rip your fur out!"

As big and powerful as he was, Brambleclaw seemed to shrink from Squirrelflight's threat. He looked at his paws for a moment, then at Ashfur, though he seemed reluctant to meet the gray tom's eye "I promise I won't tell any cat." he meowed.

Ashfur nodded "Thank you."

Brambleclaw grunted, then turned and said, "I'm going back to camp before my fur gets so soaked it never dries. You two should be heading back soon, too." then he lumbered off into the darkness and rain, slipping into the camp.

After he had gone, Ashfur sat hunched over, eyes closed with misery "Squirrelflight...do you think he'll keep his word?"

Her gaze softening, the ginger she-cat sat beside her friend. Though he half wished she would say that Brambleclaw would, Ashfur knew that Squirrelflight would not lie to him. "I don't know." she admitted "I don't know."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The next day dawned clear and sunny, but a light breeze picked up around mid-morning, and there was a chill to it. Firestar leapt down the ledges from his den, remarking to Ashfur, who had just come out of the warriors' den, "Leaf-fall is early this year."

Ashfur nodded, then shivered as the cool air crept through his fur and brushed his skin "At least there is a lot of prey in this forest." he said "We won't go hungry, like we did in the old forest."

The flame-coloured leader nodded in agreement, then sighed. "It's hard to believe it's been two seasons since we've arrived here; it still feels unfamiliar."

"I'm sure it'll be better in a few more seasons." Ashfur replied with forced cheerfulness "Once we're all settled in and the scent of ThunderClan has spread throughout our territory."

Firestar nodded again "We must thank StarClan for bringing us to such a good place." he closed his eyes for a moment. Ashfur could sense the longing his leader felt for the old forest, after so many cats had died defending it against BloodClan only four seasons before they'd been forced to leave. Then Firestar opened his brilliant green eyes again and meowed more briskly, "But to get more used to this forest, we will need patrols. Ashfur, will you take two other warriors around the ShadowClan border and follow back along the lakeshore? We need to make sure they aren't up to the same tricks they played in the old forest."

Ashfur dipped his head "Yes, Firestar." he turned and was about to leave when Firestar meowed, "Ashfur?"

He turned back. "Yes, Firestar?"

The flame-coloured tom blinked at him "I've...I've noticed you've been spending more time with Squirrelflight." Ashfur stiffened as Firestar continued "I know that she and Brambleclaw were very close on the journey to sun-drown-place. I just wanted to make sure that you and he aren't having any problems. If there were fighting among the Clan, then we would be more vulnerable to attack from the other Clans."

Ashfur shook his head "No, Firestar, Brambleclaw and I aren't having any problems." _Unless you count the fact that I still don't know if he'll keep his promise._ "And Squirrelflight and I are just friends; there's no cause to worry."

Firestar blinked at him once more, and Ashfur suddenly felt like a raw apprentice again, with the leader's green eyes seeming to bore into his sould, searching for the truth in his eyes. Then at last, he nodded. "I see. Well, you'd better get on with that patrol if you want to be back in time for the evening meal."

Ashfur dipped his head again, then padded off, careful to walk slowly so as not to betray his nervousness. He suddenly felt the urge to run; out of the camp and through the woods and over the mountains, back to the old forest, through cold and heat, through time itself, back to when he was a kit in the nursery, curled up with Fernkit at Brindleface's belly. He wanted to sink into the comforting darkness of kithood, to when he had no memory and no worries, when all he had to do was drink milk and sleep in the warmth of his mother's belly fur, when the Clan was full and safe and proud in the territory they had occupied for countless moons, instead of the desperate and shadow-eyed cats that he now had to see.

All at once, the scents and sounds of the new Clan life washed over him and he paused outside the warriors' den, closing his eyes and digging his claws into the earth. _Oh StarClan_. he thought desperately. _Why do you throw all this pain and suffering on the Clans? And why did you make me like this? Have I not suffered enough? My mother died when I was only an apprentice, I fear the mocking and shame that will come if ThunderClan find out...and my heart pangs to see the Clan so terrified of the Twolegs and uncertain about their own territory. Will you not take away this pain? Will you not help us?_

There was no answer, only the chill of the early leaf-fall breeze, and the scents and sounds of an unfamiliar, terrifying territory. ThunderClan's home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors.

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed:)

Ashfur started as Cloudtail came out of the den. The fluffy white tom's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Jumpy today, Ashfur?" he meowed "If you're this scared of your own Clanmate, imagine if you met an enemy warrior!"

Ashfur twitched his ear, trying to breathe normally "I, uh, I was just wondering if you'd come on a patrol. Firestar wants us to take a look down by the ShadowClan border."

Cloudtail nodded, his tail twitched with excitement "Of course I'll come; I'm in the mood for a little scrape with a ShadowClan cat. Who else is coming?"

"Dustpelt, I guess, and-"

"Can I come?"

Ashfur turned, his heart beating faster and his paws prickling. Sootfur blinked at him, his amber eyes glowing like the sun at sunset and his light gray pelt was turned silver. As Ashfur hesitated, he flicked his tail "If you don't want me to..."

"No! I mean, of course you can come, Sootfur!" Ashfur blurted out. Then he felt the heat rise in his face and he scuffed his paws in the dust.

Sootfur nodded "Thanks, Ashfur!" he meowed. He sat down beside him as Cloudtail ducked back into the warriors' den to get Dustpelt.

Ashfur kept his eyes on his paws, afraid to look at Sootfur. He so longed to look into the other tom's eyes and lose himself in their intensity and feel his soft breath on his cheek, but he did not know if Sootfur felt the same. He sighed quietly, thinking again of how Brambleclaw had promised to keep his secret. If he broke his word, Ashfur's place in the Clan would be ruined.

"Ashfur, are you going to just sit there all day? Come on; we have to get going!"

The gray tom leapt to his paws immediately as Cloudtail meowed at him. "Yes, I'm coming, Cloudtail. Firestar put me in charge of the patrol, after all!"

Cloudtail purred with amusement as Ashfur hurried to the head of the patrol and began to lead the other three out of the camp.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Ashfur padded along beside the stream which formed half of the border with ShadowClan. The rest of the border was merely the scentline, as the stream curved deeper into ShadowClan territory. The gray tom walked under dark, forbidding pine trees, common in this part of the forest. He never could see why ShadowClan would _want_ to live in such a dark place, but he had heard the tales of the darkness in ShadowClan cats' hearts ever since he was a kit. However, he had learned different on the journey from the old foret, and he could see that ShadowClan were merely a very proud Clan, and their greatest fear was having to rely on others. But that did not make them evil.

Then he heard pawsteps behind him and a quiet voice said, "Are you okay, Ashfur?"

He looked beside him and saw that Sootfur was matching his pace, his amber eyes showing concern for his Clanmate. He felt his paws prickle and he glanced away. "I'm fine." he muttered.

"Are you sure? You've been so distant lately, and you never like to look at me." Sootfur meowed "I thought maybe I did something to offend you. If I did, I'm sorry."

Ashfur shook his head, turning to blink at the other tom "No, Sootfur, you didn't. It's just...I've been thinking more about the old forest." he lied "I miss it."

Sootfur nodded understandingly "Well, every cat is, I'm sure. And no-one can blame us. The Clans have lived there for countless moons, since the days of TigerClan, LionClan, and LeopardClan." he sighed "I know that there have been other Clans here; Leafpool even said that at the Moonpool there were ancient pawprints in the stone. But they are not the pawprints of our ancestors; they are strangers to us. It will be difficult, but someday, _our_ pawprints will be set in this forest, and our decendants will see them and know that this is truly their home."

Ashfur felt humbled by Sootfur's certainty and faith. He felt again the warmth of his feelings for him, and he wondered for the thousandth time if Sootfur felt the same way about him. He was glad, at least, that they could talk like this together and discuss their feelings about the new forest, but what Ashfur really longed for was to discuss their feelings for each other.

Suddenly, there was a flash of gray at his side and he felt something heavy land on him. There was a sharp pain on the back of his neck and he yowled, twisting and thrashing. _Has Sootfur attacked me?_ he wondered.

Then he realized that the gray fur was much too dark to be Sootfur's, and the attacker smelt very different from his own Clan. It was a heavy, musty odour, and he nearly gagged as the stench washed over him. _A ShadowClan warrior!_

He continued to twist madly, trying to throw the enemy warrior off, but to no avail. The other cat was much bigger and stronger, and its claws were buried in his neck. Then he felt the claws tear free of his flesh as the attacker was thrown off him. In a haze of pain, Ashfur collapsed, panting, with blood oozing from his wounded neck. From where he lay, he saw Sootfur attacking the ShadowClan cat as Dustpelt and Cloudtail ran up. Two more ShadowClan cats exploded from the bushes and threw themselves on Cloudtail and Dustpelt. The two senior warriors spat furiously and scratched and bit at their opponents.

The dark gray tom that Sootfur had pulled off Ashfur lay on the ground, his pelt torn and bleeding. He hissed angrily and struggled, but Sootfur, despite his smaller size, managed to hold him down with his unsheathed claws at his throat. Cloudtail bit the ear of the tabby warrior he was facing the ShadowClan cat yowled, ripping himself free and running off into the bushes. Then the white tom turned on the last enemy, who had Dustpelt on the ground with her teeth in his shoulder. Cloudtail grabbed the warrior and threw her off Dustpelt. The she-cat spat, but rose to her paws and stood, hackles raised, facing her enemies. Dustpelt struggled to his paws and stood at Cloudtail's shoulder, menacing the ginger she-cat.

"Russetfur, what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" he hissed.

Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, glared at him "You were trying to spy on ShadowClan!" she growled "Or else why would you be so close to our border?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe _patrolling_?" Cloudtail hissed sarcastically "We're only making sure there aren't any ShadowClan cats sneaking over the border to steal our prey. But Firestar will hear of this unwarranted attack on our patrol!"

"Like I care." Russetfur sneered "You keep your kittypet nose out of ShadowClan business, and we won't have to defend ourselves."

Cloudtail growled at the word 'kittypet', but Dustpelt stopped him from getting at Russetfur. "We can't afford any more injuries today." he meowed quietly.

"Right," Cloudtail muttered. Then he turned to Sootfur. "Let him go, Sootfur."

Amber eyes blazing, Sootfur stepped back and sheathed his claws. Immediately, the dark gray tom leapt up and growled, "I'll get you for this someday, foxdung!"

Sootfur hissed, but the ShadowClan warrior was already hurrying for his own territory, and Russetfur raced after him. Then Sootfur called to Dustpelt and Cloudtail, "We have to get Ashfur back to camp!"

Dustpelt padded over and nudged Ashfur. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Ashfur nodded and stood up. Then a wave of dizziness crashed over him and he stumbled, the pain in his neck burning hotter and hotter. Then he fell forward into the soft darkness of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Warriors_.

**Rated: **T

Ashfur ran through the forest, his paws kicking up leaves and loam as the trees sped by in a blur. The high, leafy canopy of greenleaf turned the morning sunlight to dappled shades of green as they fell upon the small flowers and bushes spreading out to form a thick undergrowth. Though Ashfur's pale gray coat showed clearly through the bushes and he was making no effort to stay hidden and quiet, he found that the forest was peacefully silent and no prey was startled into making a racket to warn others of his approach. He felt no hunger thinking about the prey, and he was not the least bit tired, though he sensed somehow that he had been running for a long time. He felt in his heart that he had to keep moving, keep trying to reach somewhere, but where he did not know. All he could tell was that this place was close, very close, and he was supposed to find it.

Ears back in the wind, fur ruffled and tail straight out behind him, Ashfur felt joy flowing through him. He could keep running forever through this beautiful forest, with only the wind and trees and the leaves beneath his paws for company. The sunlight was not blinding and hot as it usually was at this time of year, but soft and gentle, and it seemed to wrap itself lightly around him like some soft pelt. He knew complete happiness and peace for the first time since kithood, and he had left his cares far behind.

Then, suddenly, he ground to a halt with a choking cry of horror.

In front of him, a huge dark brown tabby stood, his amber eyes blank and lifeless, and as he opened his mouth, Ashfur saw broken teeth, blackened and rotting. The fur hung off him in clumps, and even the flesh was rotting away. He caught the stench of the half-rotted cat and the bile rose in his throat. He gasped as his paws worked madly, trying to pull back, but he seemed to be stuck. Then pain shot through his legs and he looked down to see fleshless muzzles poking out of the ground. They had set their jagged teeth around his paws and we holding him in place as the tom drew closer. Ashfur shrunk as far away as he could without moving his paws, unable to stop a small wimper escaping his muzzle.

The huge dark brown tabby thrust his face close to Ashfur's, his dead amber eyes narrowed. "So good of you to join us, Ashfur." he growled, his voice seeming to come from a far way off, as if from some deep gorge and echoing off the rock walls, though it had lost none of its menace. "I have wanted to speak with you for a long time."

Ashfur's eyes rolled wildly in his skull as his legs trembled. If the dead cats had not been holding him in place he knew they would have given away under the weight of his terror.

"Well?" the tabby hissed. "Have you nothing to say?"

"W-w-what do you w-w-want from me?" he stammered.

The dead tom let out a grating _mrrow_ of laughter. "Want from you? Not much, Ashfur, only for you to deliver a message for me."

Ashfur swallowed hard and stared at the cat that he had tried so hard to forget, but had haunted his worst nightmares for many moons now. "What d-do you want m-me to s-s-say, T-t-t-tigerstar?" he asked, fighting to calm his voice.

Tigerstar leered menacingly. "I want you to tell Firestar that flame cannot be tamed even by StarClan, and when they lose control over it the forest will burn and be nothing but a gray field of ash and soot."

Ashfur gulped back his fear and, realizing this was only a dream, snarled at Tigerstar, "I won't be telling Firestar anything of the sort! Your kind doesn't rule here; StarClan does!"

To his surprise, Tigerstar's anger was not roused at his words. Instead, the dark brown tabby snorted with laughter and said, "Foolish little warrior; there are places that even StarClan do not know of where SoulClan hold sway."

Then Tigerstar paused, lifting his head as if listening to some voice from far away, though Ashfur could hear nothing. Then, flicking his tail at the dead muzzles holding the ThunderClan warrior, who promptly slipped away, he rose. "I must leave." he explained, glancing about him at the forest, and the gray tom thought he could see a momentary flicker of fear in his old nightmare's eyes. "But we will meet again, Ashfur. After all, do you really think StarClan will accept you?"

With a smirk and a flick of his ears, Tigerstar lumbered away into the forest and disappeared into the shadows.

Ashfur rose slowly, his whole body quivering as his heart shuddered with fear. _What does he mean, 'do you really think StarClan will accept you'?_ he wondered. _What have I done wrong?_

"Ashfur?"

Ashfur jolted awake at the sound of Cloudtail's voice. He found himself lying in the medicine den, Cinderpelt and his adopted littermate Cloudtail standing over him, concern in their blue eyes. He tried to sit up, but Cinderpelt nudged him to keep still. "Don't try to sit up yet, Ashfur." she meowed. "You've lost a lot of blood. The ShadowClan warrior gave your neck a very bad bite, and you'll have to rest for quite awhile before you'll be ready to return to duty."

Firestar padded in at that moment, glancing at Cinderpelt. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine, Firestar, provided that he stay in my den and rest for at least a moon before he returns to his duties."

"A moon!"

Ashfur knew his voice had been shrill with indignation and horror at that, and he sat up quickly. Immediately, a wave of dizziness crashed into him and he lay back down, closing his eyes tightly in an attempt to stop the world from spinning. Cinderpelt let out a small mew of disapproval as she checked on his wound and Firestar spoke to Ashfur. "It'll be fine, Ashfur." he meowed reassuringly. "A moon is not so long; you'll be back in the warriors' den in no time. But for now, you must listen to Cinderpelt and try to get as much rest as you can."

Ashfur snorted angrily. "But a _moon_, Firestar? I'll be better in half the time!"

He thought his words might sound brave and determined, but Firestar merely frowned at him and flicked his tail. "It'll be longer if you keep complaining about it." he said as he turned to leave. "Come on, Cloudtail, I need you on hunting duty."

Cloudtail looked sympathetically at him, then hurried after Firestar.

Ashfur settled back in the nest, tucking his tail over his nose dejectedly. Cinderpelt bustled about, applying herbs to his wound as she said, "Don't worry, Ashfur. Like Firestar said, you'll be back to your duties in no time."

He glared at the rock walls of the den and meowed, "Why'd this have to happen? Beaten by a ShadowClan cat on a border patrol! If I ever get the chance, I'll pay that dark gray warrior back for this!"

"There, that's done. Don't touch the wound; you'll only make it worse. Be very careful when washing." Cinderpelt put her herbs back on the shelves of the rock walls and then turned back to Ashfur. "StarClan knows why these things happen. Sometimes, I wonder how they can even accept some of those ShadowClan cats, after all the foolish and violent things they've done."

When Cinderpelt had gone to get some fresh-kill for herself and Leafpool, Ashfur lay staring at the den walls, Tigerstar's words playing over in his mind.

_Do you really think StarClan will accept you?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors. But I do own this very tasty Coffee Crisp.

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **Thanks again to all you who reviewed:)

_ Sootfur's POV _

Sootfur lay outside the warriors' den, biting deep into a tasty vole. His mind was humming with the events of the day, from the battle at the border with ShadowClan and Squirrelflight telling him that Ashfur was confined to the medicine den for the next moon. He had seen something in the dark ginger she-cat's green eyes, something that startled the light gray tom. She had seemed rather wary around him, and by the way the fur around her shoulders was ruffled, he guessed that she was uncomfortable around him.

As he thought back to his conversation with her, Sootfur's mind churned with confusion. Why was Squirrelflight so awkward around him? She seemed almost to be keeping a secret from him, though he had no idea what it might be. She had stammered at first, and continued to speak quickly as she related the news she had gathered from her sister and father.

"Ashfur was hurt pretty bad in the fight." she had said. "Cinderpelt has confined him to the medicine den for a moon, but she thinks he'll make a full recovery. Just thought you'd want to know." then she scampered off and disappeared into the warriors' den.

Finishing his vole, Sootfur rose to his paws, swiping his tongue around his mouth to catch the last traces of the delicious fresh-kill. It was only early evening, so he wasn't so tired that he couldn't do another patrol. He padded over to where Brackenfur was gathering cats for a patrol down by the WindClan border.

"Alright," Brackenfur was saying. "Sorreltail, Thornclaw, and Whitepaw. Whitepaw, this will be your last patrol as an apprentice." Brackenfur's golden eyes, so like those of his father, Lionheart, were sparkling with pride and Whitepaw straightened, quivering slightly with joy. Then Brackenfur glanced up as Sootfur arrived, and asked, "Sootfur, are you feeling well enough to go on another patrol?"

He nodded. "Only a few scratches." he said.

The older warrior's whiskers twitched with amusement and he nodded to the patrol. "Good. Then let's get going!"

The group of cats headed out of the camp and into the forest. Brackenfur, his ears pricked and his mouth open to catch every scent, led them down to the lake as far as the Ancient Oak, then along the shore and following the river. This way, they would get their paws wet while the sun was still above the trees and be long dry before they got back to camp. As he padded lightly up the hill on the ThunderClan side of the stream, Sootfur winced as he noticed how ill-at-ease his companions were. Brackenfur's constant scenting and his pricked ears denoted a wariness that was unusual for a predator, but understandable considering all that they had been through. Sorreltail kept close by Brackenfur's side and sometimes glanced anxiously about her, and the sturdy golden-brown tom would murmur low, reassuring words to her. Thornclaw also constantly scanned their surroundings, keeping low as if afraid to be seen. Only Whitepaw seemed unchanged. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement and there was a bounce in her step as she tried to keep from rushing ahead. Fondly, Sootfur remembered his own warrior ceremony, not long ago. He had stood proudly before the Clan as Firestar called, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sootpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sootfur..." The Clan had chanted his name and Sootfur's brother, Rainwhisker, who had received his name only moments before, was the first cat to congratulate him.

Sootfur sighed as he relived these memories, the pain and the joy returning to him. The pain was that his mother, Willowpelt, had never gotten to see her two sons and daughter become warriors, except from StarClan. It didn't seem fair to him. After all she had been through, Willowpelt was killed by a badger. A stinking, heartless _badger_. His eyes flashed. Every parent deserved to see their kits become warriors. But then, his father hadn't gotten to see them, either. He had been only a kit when Whitestorm had been slain in the battle against BloodClan, which, again wasn't fair. StarClan took Whitestorm from ThunderClan mercilessly, his death bloody and terrible. Graystripe had become deputy in Whitestorm's place. Young Graystripe, who had never done much to prove his loyalty to his Clan. He had taken a she-cat from RiverClan as his mate, and gone to RiverClan with his kits when their mother had died. Then he had come back to ThunderClan when he turned on his new Clan to save Fireheart from Leopardstar. Sootfur grunted. It seemed as if Graystripe had about as much loyalty in him as his older brother, Darkstripe, who had been in two Clans before he had join BloodClan to kill Firestar. And then he became _deputy_ in place of Sootfur's father, who had proved his loyalty too many times to count, and had been so brave and wise that even the great Firestar relied on him for adivice.

His claws dug into the ground. Graystripe had been taken by Twolegs, and the Clan had been devastated by the loss. But Sootfur was beginning to wonder if maybe StarClan had made the Twolegs take Graystripe away as punishment for his disloyalty to two Clans. Then he shook his head as if to clear it of these thoughts. That couldn't be why Graystripe had been taken. After all, he had fought to save many cats, Clan cats and rogues, from the Twolegs when they had been trapping them. Perhaps Graystripe _was_ loyal...

Sootfur's thoughts continued to turn from one thing to another for the rest of the patrol. As Brackenfur led them down the hill again and back to the ThunderClan camp, a chill breeze picked up, stirring the red-gold leaves of the trees about them and causing some to fall down around the returning cats. Leaf-fall was truly here. As they came within sight of the camp, Whitepaw, practically bursting with excitement, suddenly stopped. Brackenfur, who was now behind her, halted just behind her as the white she-cat stood gazing at the camp. "What is it, Whitepaw?" he asked.

Whitepaw turned to her mentor and said, "I wonder what my name will be?"

Brackenfur let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and Sorreltail's and Thornclaw's whiskers twitched. Sootfur nudged the younger cat's cheek. "It'll be the most beautiful name in the Clan." he said. "You can trust Firestar to think of a good one."

Whitepaw blinked at him, her tail moving back and forth with joy. "You're right, Sootfur. Come on, let's go!" she ran in a rather kittish way back to the camp, and the four warriors hurried after her, with Brackenfur muttering, "Better think up some excuse for her; Firestar might deny her ceremony if she starts acting like she should be back in the nursery!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Firestar's call rang off the rock walls of the camp as the cats of ThunderClan emerged from their dens and moved to sit beneath the ledge from which Firestar addressed his Clan. Sootfur sat beside Dustpelt and Ferncloud, who had brought Birchkit with her. He looked around the assembled cats. Cloudtail and Brightheart sat at the front of the gathering, with Whitepaw between them. Both cats were almost as excited as Whitepaw, who looked liable to explode. Cinderpelt and Leafpool had come out of their den and sat together beside Ashfur, with Cinderpelt looking disapproving. Sootfur couldn't blame her. Ashfur had only been in the den for a few hours, and already he was being allowed to come outside for a meeting. However, this was the most freedom he would get for the next moon, and the tom looked as if he too were thinking this. Then, as if sensing some cat were watching him, he glanced over his shoulder at Sootfur.

Feeling embarassed at being caught spying, Sootfur turned his gaze away and focused on his leader, who had flicked his tail for silence. Brightheart gave her only kit one last lick and murmured something in her ear. From where he was sitting, Sootfur could see Whitepaw's whiskers twitching as she whispered a reply. Then Firestar's voice halted further conversation. "We are here give an apprentice her warrior name. Whitepaw, please come here." Firestar leapt down from the Highledge and Whitepaw went to meet him, her whole body quivering as Firestar spoke the ancient words. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Whitepaw," he meowed, turning his gaze from the stars above to the young she-cat. "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitepetal. StarClan honours your courage and your compassion, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar rested his chin on his nephew's daughter's head and the newly-named Whitepetal licked his shoulder respectfully. Her eyes were shining in the starlight as Cloudtail and Brightheart rushed to congratulate her. Brightheart licked her daughter's head repeatedly while Cloudtail nuzzled her, purring too much to speak. Sootfur saw the long-haired white tom flash a look of thanks to his uncle. Firestar's green eyes shone and he nodded slightly to Cloudtail. Then he flicked his tail for silence once more and the family of white cats moved back to the crowd, with Brightheart's ginger-splashed fur standing out clearly among the white. The Clan looked up at Firestar, and the elders talked among themselves, with Mousefur flicking her ear towards Birchkit. Sootfur interest quickened. The young tom must be getting his apprentice name and mentor, and he was sure he knew exactly who it would be.

Firestar raised his voice once again. "Whitepetal will sit silent vigil until the dawn. But now that our last apprentice has left the nursery, we must look to the only kit ThunderClan has." For a moment, Sootfur swore he could see a flicker of fear in Firestar's eyes, and Sootfur's heart thudded as he realized, _There are so many toms in ThunderClan! There's only Sandstorm, Brightheart, Squirrelflight, and Sorreltail. Brightheart and Sandstorm are most likely not to have kits again, Whitepetal is too young, and Ferncloud probably won't want to risk any more pain. So really, only Sorreltail and Squirrelflight could have kits. Well, Sorreltail has Brackenfur and Squirrelflight seems to be growing closer to Ashfur..._

For a moment, he felt something flicker inside him and her frowned. He didn't know what it meant, but he felt almost angry at Squirrelflight, which was strange. Why should he care that she was close to Ashfur? Then Firestar's words broke through his thoughts.

"Brambleclaw, you shall be mentor to Birchpaw."

Sootfur saw the dark brown tabby tom rise to his paws, his amber eyes glowing with mingled pride and fear. He padded forwards and stood beside the smaller brown tabby, and waited as Firestar said, "Brambleclaw, you have proven to be a warrior of remarkable courage and unshakable faith to the warrior code. I trust you to pass this on to your new apprentice."

Sootfur saw Squirrelflight's look of incredulity as her father said this, though she would have completely agreed with him only a few moons ago. Sootfur could not understand why Squirrelflight had so suddenly changed her mind about Brambleclaw, though he felt his claws unsheathe and dig into the cool ground as he thought of the dark ginger she-cat. She was so rude to Brambleclaw, and, as far as any cat knew, he hadn't done a thing. Ever since Squirrelflight had become a warrior, she had been horrible to him, and for no good reason. As Brambleclaw led his first apprentice over to Ferncloud and Dustpelt and Spiderleg, where the little family congratulated him and Ferncloud covered him with licks as Dustpelt stood by proudly and Spiderleg nodded to his younger brother. Brambleclaw looked as excited as Birchpaw, who was plying his mentor with questions even as his mother nuzzled him.

Firestar leapt down from the Highledge and went over to Brambleclaw to share a few words with the new and only mentor in ThunderClan, and Sootfur slipped away to the warriors' den. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white as Whitepetal sat by the camp entrance to keep her lonely vigil. He twitched his tail, thinking about how cold it was getting at night now, and realized how comfortable his own vigil was. It had been greenleaf and the air was warm. Luckily, there had been no rain, and he had gone to his new nest as soon as the sun was up, in a den that had been used by countless generations of ThunderClan warriors. Whitepetal would look forward to an uncomfortable night and a damp and dark stone den in the morning. It would be cold, he thought, when leaf-bare came, and he made a mental note to talk to Firestar about lining the whole den with moss to keep it from getting damp and also to keep it warm.

He yawned widely, and settled down in that damp and dark den, closing weighted eyelids. He sensed other warriors enter the den, settling down in their own nests nearby. Gradually, the air grew slightly warmer and he drifted towards sleep.

Through the mist of his dreams a cat came, gray fur shining as she stepped lightly, blue eyes alight with the brightness of StarClan and frost on the tips of each single hair of her pelt. He did not recognize her, but when she spoke a calmness fell over him as her voice rang out, clear and strong, yet warm and gentle as that of a queen speaking to her kits. Then he realized that it must be Bluestar, the leader before Firestar, when he had been too young to remember her. He had been tossing and turning in his sleep, but now he was still and quiet as she meowed, "There will be much confusion and conflict before the flames of jealousy die down and the light is glimpsed by you and another. Then you will find the peace that you have sought."

Bluestar began to fade into the mist, which began to disperse before a gentle breeze and Sootfur called, "Bluestar, wait! What do you mean? Please, tell me!"

But the great leader of ThunderClan was gone and Sootfur suddenly felt more alone than he had ever felt in his life.

**----------**

**I hope you all like the name that I chose for Whitepaw. I'm sure that her name in the books will be different, and I've heard many people saying that it might be Whitenose. However, even if I am still writing this when "_Twilight_" comes out, I am not going to change her name. Besides, I'm sure that everyone agrees with me when I say that Whitepetal sounds a _lot_ better than Whitenose. o.O**

**Also, I'm gonna say that I will no longer be updating "_Song of the Morningbird_". I didn't like how it was turning out, and I don't think I really thought much when I was writing it. XD I _might_ re-write it later. Much, _much_ later. But probably not.**

**And my random story, "_ThunderClan Adventures_"...well, I have _part _of the second chapter, but I'm stuck for ideas. I'll start writing only to trash it because it's just so darn un-funny. But I _will_ be continuing it! Right now, however, I am focusing only on writing "_The Flames of Jealousy_". **

**And...that's all. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors.

**Rated: **T

**A/N:**

_Ashfur's POV _

Boring.

That's what the medicine den was; completely and utterly yowlingly _boring_. Ashfur longed to run outside and join a patrol, hunt; great StarClan, he would even welcome a battle with ShadowClan! Anything to get out of this den.

It had been half a moon since he had been wounded by the dark gray warrior and been put in here. Every day the schedule of the camp did not change; patrols out at dawn, another at sunhigh, and another in the evening. Occasionally, Firestar would order another patrol in the morning or in the afternoon, if the dawn patrol caught scent of a fox or an enemy Clan on their territory. When not on patrol, Brambleclaw would be taking Birchpaw out for training, often with another warrior like Dustpelt or Sandstorm, to help the inexperienced mentor. The rest of the off-duty cats would usually go hunting or for a walk in the woods if they fancied a change of scenery. But some cats did not seem eager to wander in the still-unfamiliar forest and stayed in the camp, weaving brambles into the apprentices' den and the nursery, or lining the warriors' and elders' dens with moss. Goldenflower, Longtail, and Mousefur seemed to have finally settled down, having found a suitable spot for their den. The two she-cats could usually be found sharing tongues or telling stories to Birchpaw when he wasn't training, as he searched their fur for ticks. Longtail, however, would wander the camp, his nose and ears working to find his way along, eyes blinking rapidly.

Ashfur rolled over in his soft, comfortable nest, which seemed more familiar to him now than his mossy nest in the warriors' den. He yawned and, stretching carefully, sat up. Immediately, cruel claws of agony stretched along his neck and shoulders and he grunted, unsheathing his claws in the soft nest. He closed his eyes, willing the pain away, then gave up and flopped back down. Glaring at the wall, he realized that the medicine cats were right to say that he would be in here for at least a moon, for the skin around the wound was tight and tender. New skin was indeed growing to cover the holes the ShadowClan cat's fangs had made, but it was still fragile.

_I'm going to go crazy in here._ he thought glumly, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling of the den. _I'm going to lose my mind, and the medicine cats won't be able to help me then. Then the Clan will be sad and Cinderpelt will say, "If only I'd let him out of the den sooner!"_

Whiskers twitching slightly, Ashfur imagined each cat of the Clan in turn, what they would say and how sad they would be. But when his thoughts turned to Sootfur, his heart sped up. Sootfur would grieve along with the rest of the Clan, but would that be the extent of his sadness? Would the silvery warrior feel anything more? Did he now?

_Do you really think StarClan will accept you?_

Ashfur winced as Tigerstar's words echoed mockingly in his head. He hadn't told Cinderpelt or Leafpool of his dream, because to do so would mean he would have to reveal his secret, and who knew how they would react? They were closer to StarClan than any cat in the Clan, and if StarClan wouldn't accept him...no. They would accept him. They _had_ to. He had proven himself many times to be a loyal and good warrior, so what reason would they have to turn him away? He was not ambitious and bloodthirsty, like Tigerstar. He didn't want to be deputy or leader; he knew he couldn't handle _that_ kind of responsibility. And as for killing cats...well, there _had_ been cats he'd wanted to kill, like Tigerstar, but that was because of the dark tom's evil! He wouldn't kill any other cat, not even in the heat of battle. He aimed to wound and force the enemy away, not to kill. To this day, StarClan had never shown anything but kindness to him.

Ah, but what about Brindleface? Ashfur snarled slightly as this thought came to him. What about the ShadowClan warrior? He nearly killed you, and what did the great StarClan do to protect you?

_StarClan does not show favour to one Clan above another._ he told himself fiercely. _They wouldn't interfere in that way. Yes, if a cat tried to take over the whole forest, like Tigerstar, then StarClan would sap their strength and take their life, or lives, at once, so that no cat would have to suffer again because of them. And StarClan sent Firestar to kill Scourge and rid the forest of his evil. StarClan showed the Clans where to go when the forest was no longer safe for cats. StarClan cares about every Clan cat!_

Before his eyes he saw the face of Tigerstar, amber eyes glittering with cunning as his voice cut through Ashfur's defiant thoughts like a claw. "But what about _you_, little Ashfur? Have they really shown that much kindness to you? They killed your mother, not I. They are the ones who decide who must live and who must die; we just follow their decisions. What about your nephews and niece? They died because of _you_! Hollykit, starving to death because StarClan sent the Twolegs to destroy the forest! Larchkit, dying too of starvation because Ferncloud didn't have enough milk for him! Shrewpaw, crushed by a Twoleg monster! And your brothers? Do you even remember them? Brindleface's litter was _four_ kits! Two died of sickness when they were only a few moons old! It was StarClan's will, but have you noticed, Ashfur, that most of these deaths were in _your_ family? It's because of _you_, Ashfur! They are dead, and it's _your_ fault!"

"No!"

Ashfur thrashed in his nest, eyes wide with fear. Through the fog of his terror, he realized that he had fallen asleep and it was merely his mind that conjured up the image and voice of his most hated enemy. But what about Tigerstar's words? His mind had brought the voice and the image, but had it imagined the words as well? Or was what Tigerstar said the words of StarClan?

Deeply unsettled, Ashfur curled up in the nest, tail over his nose, as he gazed out of the entrance to the den. It had grown very dark now, and a pitter-patter of rain reached his ears. The sounds soothed the anxious cat, and he began to settle. Then he sat upright with a start. It was not a sound that had alerted him, but, rather, the silence. Even when rain came, some ThunderClan cats would be outside, usually brining in fresh-kill, to make sure every cat was well-fed before leaf-bare. And where were Cinderpelt and Leafpool?

Moving slowly and painfully, Ashfur crawled to the entrance, poking his head outside. Immediately, his head-fur was drenched by the rain dripping from above and cascading down from the clouds. Ignoring the uncomfortable wetness, his blue eyes scanned the clearing quickly.

It was deserted.

Fear rose in his throat like bile and he swallowed as if to wash it away. Then, his head bent against the rain and the pain of his injury, he raced over to the warriors' den, splashing through the puddles that were forming across the camp. He hurried inside and looked around. No sight or sound came to him, and the scents of his fellow warriors' was slightly stale, as if they hadn't been there for a day.

Paws trembling beneath him, Ashfur staggered over to the other dens and checked them; all empty. Then he bounded up the rocks to Firestar's den, and saw that, again, it was empty. Firestar was always the last cat to leave the camp, and his scent clearly hadn't been there for a day. Nearly falling from the ledges to the ground far below, Ashfur ran down the steps and raced out of the camp. Throwing caution to the winds, not caring if there were enemy cats that heard him, he yowled, "Firestar! Cinderpelt, Leafpool, Brambleclaw! Where are you? Squirrelflight? Whitepetal? Any cat!"

Feeling small and completely alone for the first time in his life, Ashfur huddled under a bunch of drooping, dead ferns. He stayed there for hours, occasionally calling aloud the names of his Clanmates, but receiving no answer.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Ashfur?"

With the sunlight streaming through the entrance to the den and his snores echoing off the rock walls, Ashfur struggled to bring himself to consciousness. As his eyes opened he blinked, struggling to clear his vision. Something gray and fluffy was staring him in the face, blue eyes unblinking.

Yowling with surprise, he jumped back and hit his head on the wall behind him. He promptly dropped down into the nest again, shaking and now with a splitting headache.

"Wow." Leafpool meowed from the other side of the den. "I know how Cinderpelt looks in the morning, but I never thought it was bad enough to warrant _that_ kind of reaction."

Cinderpelt turned and glared at her former apprentice with a look that would have killed if it had been able. Leafpool coughed slightly and turned back to chewing herbs.

"Anyways," Cinderpelt meowed, turning back to Ashfur. "I was just going to tell you that, if you feel up to it, you may go hunting. Sootfur's been asking if you're feeling any better." she blinked kindly. "You have a good friend there, Ashfur."

Ashfur felt the heat rise to his face and he staggered clumsily to his paws, nodding slightly to the medicine cat. He padded out of the den.

His chest swelling as he breathed deeply of the sweet, fresh leaf-fall air, Ashfur reflected on how good it felt to have a clear head again, after a half a moon of deep sleep and half-dreams. He shivered, and not with the cold. He had experience nightmares of all kinds during his time in the medicine den, mostly involving Tigerstar whispering words of danger and disaster. Some, however, had cut even deeper, such as the one where he had found the whole ThunderClan camp abandoned. It had been eerily life-like, down to the very scent and touch of things.

Then he shook his head. He should be enjoying his time outside, not thinking over his foolish nightmares. Tigerstar was dead, and there was no way he could actually be talking to him. He was only a bad memory in the minds of the cats that had lived through that dark time, and such things were not easily forgotten, but it was certainly not impossible.

He padded over to the entrance of the camp, where Firestar stood with Sootfur. When Ashfur drew closer, he detected something grave in the ThunderClan leader's voice, and his ears pricked forward to catch the words.

"Sootfur, more ShadowClan cats have been detected on our side of the border, some very deep into our territory. If you're heading over that way, you must keep a keen eye; Blackstar is obviously trying to take more territory for ShadowClan, and ThunderClan must remain strong. Do not do anything to provoke them, but don't take any nonsense, either."

The light gray tom dipped his head to his leader. "Yes, Firestar. Oh, hello, Ashfur!" he said as the other tom came over. "You look a lot better today."

Ashfur's tail-tip flicked. "Uh, thanks, Sootfur." he meowed, then dipped his head to Firestar as well. "I couldn't help overhearing..."

Firestar's whiskers twitched. "I'm sure you couldn't."

He blinked in embarassment. "Well, anyways, do you think there will be a war with ShadowClan?"

Firestar looked thoughtful. "I can't say right now, Ashfur, but I'm sure there won't be anything to worry about today. You and Sootfur just go out and enjoy your hunt. I suspect you're looking forward to testing your skills again, eh?"

He nodded. "Cinderpelt and Leafpool certainly know what they're doing." he said. "But a cat could lose his mind just laying about doing nothing in a cave."

Again, Firestar's whiskers twitched with amusement. "I've heard that a cat is sufficiently recovered when he becomes bored with the medicine den." his look became serious. "All the same, don't overdo it, Ashfur."

Ashfur bit back a reply and merely dipped his head, saying, "Yes, Firestar."

Firestar's green eyes met his own, and Ashfur was sure that the flame-coloured tom knew what he was thinking. But he just nodded in return and flicked his tail, then wished them good hunting. Ashfur and Sootfur padded out of the camp together, gray pelts almost touching.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors. If I did, this would be happening in the books, because cats _can _"be that way", and Ashfur and Sootfur are cute together in my opinion.

**Rated: **T for violence, but not for the ideas

**A/N: **If you're here to flame, then I will ask my good friend the Black Rabbit of Inlé to send his minions after you. :)

_ Squirrelflight's POV _

It was late morning, getting on towards sun-high, and Squirrelflight was bored. She had been helping Whitepetal and Spiderleg fix up a hole in the nursery, and the three young warriors had no idea why they were doing it.

"It's not like there are any queens anymore." Whitepetal muttered, using her teeth to pull a bramble through the weaving. "Birchpaw's in the warriors' den; he'd be too cold sleeping in the apprentices' den all alone. Ferncloud was the only queen and she's in the warriors' den now, too!"

Spiderleg's neck bent at an awkward angle as the bramble he was dragging caught around a rock. "Maybe one of the warriors is moving in?" he suggested, tugging on the bramble to loosen it.

Squirrelflight sighed as she unhooked the bramble and Spiderleg shot backwards head over paws, landing in a heap by Whitepetal's feet. "ThunderClan's a mess; one apprentice, only a few she-cats, and no queens! Unless Sorreltail and Brackenfur...?"

Whitepetal shook her head. "Sorreltail and Brackenfur fell out with each other only last night; argueing about how Sorreltail takes too many risks. So Sorreltail had to open her big mouth and say how at least she is in the front heading into battle."

Squirrelflight winced. "Ouch. Well, I don't see why she's being so freaky; Brackenfur's done nothing but care about her. He was just concerned."

Spiderleg looked up from weaving the bramble into the wall. "Speaking of which, how are you and Brambleclaw doing? He can't be too happy, with you spending so much time with Ashfur."

"We'd be doing better if he'd stop seeing that brother of his." Squirrelflight growled, grabbing a nearby bramble with her teeth and tearing it out of the ground savagely. "He's a traitor and he'll end up a murderer, but Brambleclaw still refuses to see it!"

Whitepetal shared a glance with Spiderleg, green eyes twinkling with mirth. "Maybe Brambleclaw is _seeing_ his brother, if you get what I mean."

Squirrelflight stopped pulling on the bramble as Spiderleg _mrrowed_ with laughter and added his own comment. "Or maybe Hawkfrost is hooking Brambleclaw up with a few toms from RiverClan!"

Squirrelflight turned on her two friends, green eyes blazing. "Shut up!" she shouted. "Just shut up! It's not funny at all!"

Whitepetal and Spiderleg, eyes wide with shock, stared at Squirrelflight open-mouthed. The sounds of the dark ginger she-cat's rage echoed off the rock walls of the camp, and the other Clan cats looked over, cocking their heads in confusion and surprise at Squirrelflight's anger. Then the lichen covering the entrance to Firestar's den shifted as the flame-coloured tom, followed by Sandstorm, padded out and jumped down the ledges, coming towards Squirrelflight. His eyes flicked around the crowd of cats, who had started to whisper together, casting the occasional glance at their leader's daughter. Standing above Squirrelflight, he looked down into her eyes, meowing quietly, "What's all this, Squirrelflight?"

Glaring at Whitepetal and Spiderleg, she answered, "_They_ were saying that Brambleclaw is meeting toms from other Clans, mocking him. I don't like it."

Her matter-of-fact and blunt voice sounded harsh, even in her own ears. She saw her father frown and he said, "_Is_ he?"

"No!" she hissed, drawing herself up angrily. "He isn't. But, even if he were, they would still be making fun of him. It's not right!"

Sandstorm padded up and Firestar glanced over at his mate, then whispered in Squirrelflight's ear, "The others are watching you, Squirrelflight; you should watch what you say. Come with your mother and I to my den and we can talk there."

Squirrelflight's quick eyes intercepted the glance, and her fury rose higher as she saw the look of worry in her father's eyes, and her mother's look that plainly said, _we must talk to her about this _Her tail lashing, she knew she would have to give in or run. If she ran, she would of course have to return eventually; Firestar could always wait. But, if she went with them, they would lecture her about proper behaviour and how such ideas were dangerous. Hissing inwardly, she nodded, and followed her ginger parents into the den.

Firestar turned around in the den and sat facing Squirrelflight, Sandstorm at his side. She returned their looks of worry coolly, trying hard to keep her paws sheathed. Firestar cleared his throat and began. "Squirrelflight, Whitepetal and Spiderleg have been your friends since you were a kit. They made one joke, and you lash out at them. Why?"

She matched his look with a stare. "Because it was a horrible joke. If Brambleclaw _were_ seeing a tom, even from ThunderClan, they would mock him. That isn't right."

He sighed. "I know you disagree, but they have every right to make a joke about it. You making a joke about another cat's misfortune-"

"_Misfortune_?" she snarled, springing to her paws, hackles raised. "You think a tom who falls in love with another tom, or a she-cat who falls in love with another she-cat is a misfortune? You fox-hearted piece of mouse-dung!"

"Squirrelflight!" he mother said sharply, fury in her green eyes. "How dare you say that?"

"He's wrong, mother. He's acting as if, because he likes she-cats, that makes him better than those toms who don't!"

"Well, he's right." Sandstorm meowed. "StarClan does not accept cats who are like that. And they have good reason to. I would never let one like _that_ around my kits!"

"Why? Would you be afraid your kits would become like them, too? If your kit was 'like that', what would you do to them? Abandon them?" she hissed, glaring at her mother. "Leave them in the woods to die? Well, if you would do that to a helpless kit, who did absolutely nothing wrong, then you don't deserve to go to StarClan, either!"

With that, she turned and stomped out of her father's den, leaping down the ledges and leaving the camp. She stalked through the woods, heading for where she'd seen Ashfur and Sootfur going. It was not long before she heard another cat coming through the undergrowth behind her, making no effort to remain hidden. _He sent a warrior after me to bring me back to camp!_ she thought angrily. Then she ducked into a patch of ferns, her dark ginger pelt blending in with the dead brown steams. She waited in silence, listening to the warrior get closer to her hiding place. Then, as the cat strode past, she leapt out at them, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. She landed on their shoulders and immediately sensed great strength in them, but she dug her claws in and hissed in their ear, "So, my father sent you, eh? Well, here's the only thing you'll take back to him!" With that, she bit their ear, eyes alight with the fire of battle. She didn't even notice the colour of the cat's pelt.

The cat yowled, then hissed, "I'm not here to take you back to Firestar! I wanted to come with you, Squirrelflight!"

"As if!" she growled, her words muffled by their ear. A dark brown tabby's ear.

"Brambleclaw!" she meowed, letting go immediately and dropping off his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you who was following me!"

"I can see that." he said, twisting his head to lick his scratched shoulders, then whiped the trail of blood trickling from his ear. He looked at her through wide amber eyes. "How is it that every time I follow some cat with good intentions, they end up ripping me half to shreds?"

Squirrelflight's tail-tip twitched. "I'm sorry." she said again. "Here, let me." she reached up and carefully licked his ear, cleaning the wound of any dirt or debris. As she worked, Brambleclaw meowed, "So, what did Firestar and Sandstorm say? I only heard the first bit, with Whitepetal and Spiderleg."

"And so did half the Clan." she growled. "A fact that my parents reminded me of. But Firestar and Sandstorm gave me a lecture, trying to tell me how cats that liked other cats of the same gender had a misfortune." she stopped licking. "Alright, that'll be clean now. I'll just go find some cobwebs." she ducked into the ferns and returned a moment later with the sticky webbing around her forepaw, which she pressed on his wounded ear. "Not as good as Leafpool, but it'll do." she said.

He glanced up as a string hung down in his eyes. "I have a fat ear." he said.

Squirrelflight snorted with laughter as she thought of something, and Brambleclaw looked at her questioningly. "Care to let me in on the joke?"

"Try saying that five times fast and you'll get it." she meowed. Then she looked around, mouth open to catch a scent. "They went this way. Come on, Brambleclaw!" she called as she hurried off.

She could hear Brambleclaw right behind her, meowing as they went. "I have a fat ear, I have a fat ear, I have a fatear, I havea fatrear, I have a fat rear. Hey!"

She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter as they hurtled down the hill, following the scent of Ashfur and Sootfur. The trees sped by in a blur and Squirrelflight feared that she would trip or run into a tree, but she dodged each obstacle instinctively, her eyes watering with the chilly air as she went faster and faster, jumping logs, swerving around trees, avoiding holes.

Then the land suddenly stopped just ahead and she ground to a halt, letting out a yowl of shock. Then Brambleclaw hit her from behind and she shot forward, down, down, down, until she hit the dark water of the lake with a splash.

Shaking droplets from her eyes and spluttering, she broke the surface, paws working madly to stay above the water. Gasping and gulping in air, she floundered about, straining her eyes through the gathering gloom of nightfall, trying to see Brambleclaw. The cliff was so high that she could not see the top, and she felt icy fear along her spine. Bobbing about on the small waves stirred up by the wind, she scanned the area for a place to climb out. Some of the trees hung down from small ledges, but most were still too high. However, one tree, just off to her right, had branches trailing in the water. She pushed through the water, heading steadily towards it. Reaching up, she hooked a claw in the tree's slippery bark and managed to pull herself up. She dragged herself into the higher branches, and shook herself wearily. Looking up, she yowled, "Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw, are you there?" But there was no reply.

Sighing, she wondered how she would get back up. The cliff was too high to climb, even if it weren't slippery and there were ledges she could jump onto. Closing her eyes, she tried desperately to think.

Then a slight creaking sound caused her eyes to snap open wide and a terrified yowl ripped from her throat as the tree tipped backwards. She flattened herself, clinging to the trunk with her claws sheathed in the wood. There was a crack as loud as thunder and the tree toppled, carrying her with it. It hit the water with a booming splash. The impact caused a thick limb to spring back at her. The last thing she saw was a piece of wood far bigger than herself coming at her, then she was knocked backwards into the deep, dark pit of unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Must I say it again? I do not own Warriors. Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry and their editor, Vicky, do.

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers:) hands out cookies all around

_ Ashfur's POV _

His heart was beating as fast as a rabbit's, and his paws were tingling with a sensation he had felt ever since he had first met the calm, intelligent warrior tom. With Sootfur at his side, he felt that he could do anything, and his senses seemed heightened. His pelt was lightly touching Sootfur's, and he felt as if his energy and the light gray tom's was being carried through the light touch and being shared by both. He felt closer to Sootfur than he had ever felt to any cat before.

"Ashfur," Sootfur meowed softly. "There is something I want to tell you."

They were at the foot of the hill, traveling along a cliff edge by the lake. Sootfur had stopped, and he turned now to Ashfur. His amber eyes were bright and his breath was soft on Ashfur's whiskers. "I know I am younger than you by a good few moons," he said. "But...you know me far better than any other cat does. You are a very good friend to me."

Ashfur felt his paws tingle, and he thought, _But is that all that you think of me? Or do you feel for me what I feel for you, dear Sootfur?_

Sootfur seemed to guess what he was thinking, and meowed slowly, hesitantly. "Ashfur...I _do _feel something for you...maybe something more than friendship. But I'm not certain yet. I have never felt this way before, I don't think. I mean...when I was an apprentice." he shook his head. He looked at his paws, and meowed in a voice full of endless confusion. "I...I _have _felt something for a she-cat before, Ashfur. Something more than friendship. That I'm certain of. It wasn't strong, but it was strong enough for me to realize that I liked...Leafpaw."

Ashfur felt as if he were being swallowed up by a huge monster of a fish, its dark mouth closing over his slender feline body, enveloping him and plunging him into the depths of its stomach. He was being squeezed by its throat as he slid down, farther and farther into the beast, without a hope of ever escaping. He stared back at Sootfur, who he was beginning to see as something other than a perfect cat. For a long time, Sootfur's fur had seemed silver and shining like frost, with amber eyes like the sun. But now, he looked a light gray again, and his amber eyes had flecks of green in them, too. He was suddenly the size of a cat, not a high spirit that he would worship. No...he was only a cat. Yet at the same time, Ashfur felt the warmth inside him grow even hotter, and he realized that he loved Sootfur even more than he did when he thought him as unattainable as a spirit-cat.

Sootfur continued, raising his head to meet Ashfur's eyes. A jolt of energy surged between them, and the light gray tom's words settled themselves into Ashfur's memory like gentle blossoms from the flowers in newleaf settling on the pale waters of a pool. "But Ashfur...I _do_ like you as more than a friend. But I don't know _how_ much more. But...I was wondering...do you want to...find out how much more?"

Ashfur's heart beat faster in his chest. "If that is what you want, Sootfur. But how do we find out?"

Sootfur's eyes glowed. "Maybe we should take things slowly at first. So...why don't we continue hunting?"

He purred. "I'd love to."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

With two mice each, the toms began to head back along the cliff to where the incline was not so great. But they had not gone far when Ashfur stopped and pricked up his ears. He thought he had detected a faint yowl on the breeze, and it seemed very familiar. Straining his ears, he heard another shout from back the way they had come. It was definately a male voice, though it was high with fear, and the tom was obviously calling another cat. Then his eyes widened.

"Brambleclaw!"

He turned and took off along the cliff, back to where the shouts originated from with Sootfur hard on his paws.

As he rounded a small bend, he caught sight of Brambleclaw leaning precariously over the cliff edge, his amber eyes wide as he yowled, "Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight, can you hear me?"

Ashfur skidded to a halt. "Brambleclaw!" he meowed urgently. "What is it? Where's Squirrelflight?"

The large dark brown tabby turned to him, and for a moment he turned his eyes away. Then fear for his friend took over and he meowed, "She's down there, in the lake. We were running down the hill, and she stopped so suddenly. I ran into her and she fell."

Ashfur looked at the other tom in horror, and saw the guilt in Brambleclaw's eyes. "It's not your fault." he murmured quietly. "You had no way of knowing." he turned to Sootfur. "Any ideas?"

He realized that, as the oldest warrior present, he was expected to take command of the situation. For a heartbeat, the realization took his breath away and he felt a moment of panic. _I've never commanded any cat before! What should I do? What would Firestar do?_ Then he blinked and twitched his tail. This was no time for panic. He must help Squirrelflight!

"Vines."

He stared at Sootfur, and knew that Brambleclaw was doing the same. "What?"

"Vines." Sootfur repeated. "We could get a length of vines, and one of us could hold onto it with our teeth, and the others would pull him up when he gets Squirrelflight. She's not heavy, so it won't be too hard. I'll go down on the vine."

"No." Ashfur meowed immediately. "I will. I'm the lightest here, and you two are definately the strongest. Pull me up when I tug three times on the vine."

Hurrying over to a nearby oak, he grabbed at the tough vines that covered the trunk. The tendrils had wrapped themselves around the trunk gradually, slowly strangling the magnificent forest giant. But now the tree's once-proud branches stood bare against the sky, like the antlers of a great stag. No more leaves would grow on the tree, but the vines flourishes, now able to reach into the sunlight because of the dying of the leaves. It was thick and very strong, and Ashfur had to tug hard to rip off a good length. Hurrying back to the two toms, he set the vine on the ground and nodded to them. Brambleclaw grabbed the vine in his powerful jaws as Sootfur blinked at Ashfur. "Good luck." he said, then bent to set his teeth in the vine as well.

Ashfur twitched his tail in acknowledgement, then dropped the vine down the side of the cliff. Then, closing his eyes, he thought, _StarClan help me!_ and launched himself into space.

His heart seemed to fly up into his mouth with the vine as he plunged down towards the deep, dark waters of the lake. At first, the fall seemed to be slow, then suddenly he hit the water, the breath being knocked out of his lungs. His paws working automatically, he fought his way to the surface. Breaking through into the sunlight, he gasped for air, struggling and coughing. Turning his head this way and that, he scanned the waters for signs of his ginger friend. He could see nothing for a long while, or hear anything above the sound of the waves beating against the cliff. The wind had picked up and was raising the water and slamming it against the rock walls. Ashfur had to struggle just to keep from being thrown into the cliff, and his paws were beginning to get sore. This was far more tiring than anything he had done before. He felt the liquid touch his eyes and he felt as if he would never be dry again, or warm, for the water was icy cold. If Squirrelflight was out here, he feared that he would never be able to see her through his bleary eyes.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a splash of orange on the side of a great tree that had fallen into the water. The great white splinters on one end showed that it had only recently broken off, probably from the sudden weight on it. His throat closed up when he saw that the orange cat that he could barely see was lying limply on the trunk, eyes closed, not even reacting as the sharp twigs lashed it its flank from the wind rustling through the branches of the tree. Ashfur kicked out wildly, getting closer to the tree with each kick, though just barely. It was like struggling through a great snowdrift, chilled to the bone and weak as a leaf before a gale. When he reached the tree, which was being pushed by the waves against the cliff, he pulled himself with painful slowness from the water to Squirrelflight's side. Staring down at her, he saw that her flank, cut and bleeding slightly, was rising and falling slowly with each breath, shivering in the cold. Taking a quick look, he saw that she had a bloodied bruise on her head with a large lump, obviously from some great impact which had knocked her senseless. _I must get her back to Cinderpelt and Leafpool._ he thought.

Nudging her gently, he held her by the scruff and dragged her backwards, back into the deep icyness of the lake. As soon as he was in again, the shock robbed him of his breath once again and he started shivering even more. Making sure Squirrelflight's head stayed above the water, he struggled back to the vine. Then he let go of Squirrelflight, ducking under the water to come up under her so that she was draped across his shoulders. Then he grabbed the vine in his teeth and gave three sharp tugs.

Immediately, he felt himself rise out of the water, and the journey upwards was slow and steady. Ashfur's neck soon grew stiff and his jaws felt as if they were a part of the vine, as if he could never let go, not even when he reached the clifftop. However, when he finally did reach it, he slumped to the ground and Squirrelflight tumbled from his shoulders. Prising his teeth slowly from the vine, his jaws erupted in agony, and he had to force himself not to yowl. Struggling to his paws, he stood shivering as Sootfur pressed himself against his side, lending the warmth of his body to warm Ashfur. Brambleclaw licked Squirrelflight gently and she stirred, her green eyes opening slowly. Shaking her head, she looked around at the three toms. "What...happened?" she gasped in a painful, rasping mew.

"You fell into the lake, Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw meowed softly. "But Ashfur saved you."

Squirrelflight rose, and the solid Brambleclaw let her lean on him as she dipped her head to her friend. "Thank you, Ashfur. I owe you my life."

Ashfur blinked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded slowly. "I'm aching all over, especially my head; the last thing I remember is a branch hitting me. Other than being cold, I feel fine."

He purred. "Good. But your sister and Cinderpelt should take a look at that bump; it looks pretty bad."

The four cats headed for home, Squirrelflight leaning against Brambleclaw and Ashfur against Sootfur. As they walked, Ashfur noticed that Squirrelflight looked worried and almost angry about going back to the camp. "What's wrong?" he asked her, glancing at Brambleclaw.

Squirrelflight shivered and muttered something, which was broken off as she coughed violently, shivering. Brambleclaw answered, keeping his eyes carefully on the she-cat at his side. "There was a fight." he said. "Whitepetal and Spiderleg made some jokes, and Squirrelflight got mad. Then Firestar and Sandstorm came and gave her a talking-to about what had happened."

"Jokes?" Ashfur was puzzled. "What kind of jokes?"

"They were making fun of cats who like other cats of the same gender." he explained. "And then Firestar and Sandstorm said things about how cats who like the opposite gender are superior."

Ashfur trembled with rage, his blue eyes snapping with fire. He sensed Sootfur tensing beside him as he hissed, "How can they say that? Firestar is leader of the Clan, for StarClan's sake!"

Brambleclaw continued to keep his eyes averted. "I don't know. It wasn't nice of them."

"I should t-t-think n-n-not!" Squirrelflight managed to growl through teeth chattering with the cold. "I can't believe my parents would say that. Firestar is close to StarClan; they would never approve of what he said."

Ashfur glanced at her sympathetically. "But what happened after they said that? You seem nervous about going back."

"Nervous? Well, I called my f-f-father a...a fox-hearted p-p-piece of mouse-d-d-d-dung, so I guess I _should _be nervous. Since he's Clan l-l-leader...there's so m-m-much he can do to make my t-t-time in ThunderClan miserable. And...I-I-I...don't know what I'll d-d-do, with my parents so m-m-mad at me." she dropped her head. "They're w-w-wrong." she growled. "B-b-but I don't like their a-a-a-anger and disappointment."

Brambleclaw made a quiet rumble of reassurance while Sootfur and Ashfur walked on in silence, feeling the anger coming off their companion in waves. However, their own feelings were adding to it, and it seemed that StarClan themselves would shudder from the depths of their misery, confusion, and outrage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors!

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I was busy with stuff and I've had a bit of writer's block. xP But I've finished this chapter, as you can see, and I hope you like it!

_ Ashfur's POV _

As soon as the four cats entered the camp, a hush fell. Cats who had just been sitting gossiping fell silent and turned to stare at the warriors. Squirrelflight kept her head high, though her flanks heaved with exhaustion and her steps were painful. Ashfur was shivering badly and he could barely feel his paws, much less keep them going the right direction. His head ached, and his jaws yowled their agony every time he moved his muzzle slightly. Sootfur kept to his side, warming him inside and out. Brambleclaw did the same for Squirrelflight, giving her a reassuring lick on the cheek. As they halted outside the medicine den, Leafpool stepped out. She looked at her sister, and there was a curiosity in her eyes, but there was no trace of anger. She nodded silently to them and they followed her inside. As they did so, Ashfur heard the talking break out again.

The coolness of the den made him shiver even more, and as Leafpool led him to one of the nests he practically collapsed in it, his whole body shaking and his jaw burning. The light brown tabby medicine cat lead her sister to another of the nests and gave her a strange herb that smelled nice, then brought some to Ashfur. He chewed it slowly, tasting the sweetness on his tongue, which overlapped the usual bitterness of an herb. He felt himself growing calm, and he relaxed slightly in the nest, though he was still shivering. Leafpool glanced at him, then looked to Sootfur. "Rub his fur." she said. "But the wrong way. It will warm him up."

The light gray tom nodded and sat beside Ashfur, using his forepaws to rub his fur the wrong way. Ashfur began to feel warmer immediately, and his fur began to dry. He settled back, warmed and relaxed, yet his jaws ached and his neck was beginning to feel sore, too. Before he'd left to hunt, Cinderpelt had warned him to take it easy. Well, he certainly wasn't doing that.

_I had to save Squirrelflight._ he thought. _Cinderpelt will understand, I'm sure._

He was beginning to drift towards sleep, and his eyes closed. Curling up in the nest, he was soon sound asleep.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Ashfur woke to the sound of voices raised in anger. He sat up in the dark den, and sensed that there were no other cats inside. He rose from the nest, shaking scraps of moss from his fur, and padded outside.

By the light of a bright quarter moon he saw Squirrelflight, Firestar, and Sandstorm sitting by the ledges that led up to the Highledge and Firestar's den. Leafpool was padding over to join them, followed by Cinderpelt. He could hear the word 'StarClan' meowed once or twice, and he felt his stomach tighten. Would the medicine cats agree with Firestar that StarClan was against cats like him? Or would Cinderpelt and Leafpool tell Firestar and Sandstorm that he would go to StarClan like every other cat?

To his horror, Cinderpelt looked saddened as she said, "There have been signs, Firestar, that StarClan does not approve of cats that like others of the same gender. Squirrelflight's anger at Whitepetal and Spiderleg as well as you and Sandstorm was misplaced. She has no right to challenge the beliefs of our ancestors."

Firestar closed his eyes sadly, nodding reluctantly at Cinderpelt's words. "What should we do?" he asked.

"Leafpool," Cinderpelt said to her former apprentice. "You are closer to StarClan than I, and you are also Squirrelflight's sister. You may be able to convince her that what she feels is wrong. Her future in ThunderClan may depend on it."

For a moment, Leafpool seemed to hesitate. Then she nodded slowly and Ashfur's heart sped up. _Even Leafpool agrees with Firestar! _he thought angrily. He felt fear rise in his throat. _What will Firestar do to me if he finds out?_

Firestar sighed, and meowed to the three she-cats. "If there is a cat in ThunderClan that is...like that...then they must be driven out. If the other Clans..."

He swallowed hard and Sandstorm pressed herself to his side. Cinderpelt nodded slowly, her eyes closed. "But who could it be?" she meowed. "It could not be the younger cats. Perhaps it is one of the older warriors?"

The flame-coloured tom looked uncomfortable. "Which of the older warriors has never had a mate?" he asked.

"Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, and Ashfur." Cinderpelt answered promptly. "Though it seems obvious that Brambleclaw is in love with your daughter."

Firestar nodded. "So...Thornclaw and Ashfur, then. The younger warriors wouldn't be expected to have found mates yet, so Rainwhisker, Sootfur, Spiderleg and Whitepetal are definately not like that. Especially Spiderleg and Whitepetal, since they were the ones who made the jokes." he looked from Sandstorm to Cinderpelt and then to his daughter. "We will wait until either Thornclaw or Ashfur show that they have feelings for other toms. Then we will drive whoever does out of ThunderClan."

"Why don't we just drive them out now?" Sandstorm hissed, unsheathing her claws. "Then there will be no mistakes."

"No." Firestar said firmly. "We will wait. It would not be just to drive both out when neither has showed any signs as yet."

His mind ringing with all that he had heard, Ashfur turned and dashed back into the den, throwing himself back into the nest. Moments later, he heard Cinderpelt and Leafpool enter. Cinderpelt went to her nest immediately, but Leafpool lingered. Ashfur's fur prickled as he pretended to snore, lying as still as possible. _How can two littermates be so completely different?_ he wondered, thinking of how Leafpool had agreed with her father, mother, and former mentor. _She's nothing like Squirrelflight; at least Squirrelflight is kind and accepting._

Then he heard a low sigh from Leafpool and she whispered, "I know you were listening, Ashfur, and I'm sorry, but I had to say that in front of _them_. But I promise, I do not agree with their ideas, and I will do everything I can to protect you and Sootfur."

He heard her pawsteps heading towards the entrance and the crackling of brambles as Leafpool settled into her own nest. He was still, heart hammering. For a few moments, his mind was filled with apprehension and horror. The unchanging, sometimes boring life in the Clan had quickly become one of lies and deception, treachery and conspiracy. He reflected on how, long ago, he had once wished that he would be a well-known cat, a legend in the elders' tales for the next generation, brave and strong, standing high above his enemies, conquering fear and doubt and rising to StarClan with great honour.

Now, he wished only to have his old life back. There had been excitement then, with Tigerstar and BloodClan and then the Clans having to leave the old forest. He was lucky to have been chosen by StarClan to be one of the cats that saw this time. But he was afraid; he had always thought that, when he was old enough, he would be ready for a challenge such as this, and that he would be able to see clearly through it and find the answer. But he felt as if he were stumbling, making mistakes, not living up to the standards set by the great warriors that had come before him.

_StarClan_, he thought. _If you really are still watching over me, please show me what to do_.

His mind still teeming with thoughts of darkness and dread, he curled up and drifted into sleep.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Light, brilliant, silver light as cold as ice yet hot as flame seared through his mind, giving him strength, yet testing his resiliance at the same time. Fear and trust mingled like leaf-fall colours, as he floated down, down, down like a leaf borne on a gentle breeze, touching on the surface of some still pond in the forest as the eddies carried him in lazy circles. The scent of flowers came to him, warm and soft as a queen's belly-fur, caressing his very spirit, easing his pain and filling him with joy and a feeling of well-being. He mewed softly, contentedly, and shifted slightly, opening his eyes.

The sight before him took his breath away.

Cats, dozens and dozens of them, surrounded him, the tips of their fur shining like frost, and a glow of starlight radiated from them. They stood majestically, and the first thought that came to Ashfur's mind was the Great Clans of old, LionClan and TigerClan and LeopardClan. It was easy to see the resemblance between the mighty cats that once roamed the forest-

_No._ he thought sadly. _They once roamed the _old _forest; there is no sign that our ancestors were ever here._

Immediately, a sharp reprimand came from the ranks of StarClan. It came not from one, nor from all. It was all their voices blended together, yet it was one clear voice. Though as Ashfur looked at them, startled, he saw not one muzzle move. "There is no time for doubt, Ashfur of ThunderClan. To doubt is to falter from your purpose, and there can be no honour in that."

Feeling strangely insulted, Ashfur's muzzle rose and his eyes glinted for a moment with defiance and anger. "Every cat doubts themselves at some time or another." he meowed. "Even great leaders. If we did not doubt, we would not see other possibilities, and find errors in our choices. Without doubt, we would not be able to correct those mistakes and so become better cats. There _is_ honour in doubt!"

Once the words were out of his mouth, he felt his heart begin to pound. _Now I've done it!_ he thought, feeling panicked. _StarClan will be furious with me, questioning them and insulting their words. What will they do to me?_

But then he blinked with amazement, for a murmuring rippled through the ranks and some of the cats even let out quiet _mrrows_ of laughter, like a gentle breeze passing through the leaves of a tree. Then he saw the cats part as a tall she-cat, her blue-gray pelt rippling with muscles and her eyes shining with a great wisdom and gentleness, though there was fire behind that piercing blue gaze as well. The image of this cat, prowling towards him like a lion through the ranks of StarClan, sent a shiver of shock through him, and a thorn of sorrow drove itself through his chest and into his heart. "Bluestar." he meowed softly, reverently, as he dipped his head in deep respect to his former leader.

Bluestar halted before him, and flicked him gently with her tail. With a further feeling of shock, he felt the warmth of coolness of the touch in the same moment, as though she were both living and dead. He raised his eyes and looked at her, and he remembered when he was a kit, respecting her greatly even as he play-fought with his littermates and the other kits. He had felt awe then, but now that awe was magnified tenfold. Her voice cut across his thoughts, and each word burned itself into his memory.

"Ashfur, you have proven yourself to be a cat of deep thought and compassion. You have fought hard to protect your Clan for many seasons, and StarClan honours your courage in these dark times. You remember when we sent you the prophecy of soot and ash?"

He stared at her, confusion clouding his thoughts. "But...StarClan didn't send the prophecy, SoulClan did, through Tigerstar."

"Tigerstar is a part of StarClan." Bluestar meowed calmly. "But he is also a part of SoulClan, yes. In your dream, SoulClan was there, but StarClan was as well. The dead cats and Tigerstar's dead body were a part of SoulClan; the forest and the message were from StarClan." when she saw his confusion, she explained. "Tigerstar was given nine lives by StarClan, not SoulClan. But, because there is evil in his heart, his body went to SoulClan while part of his essence came here. Your dream was from StarClan, but SoulClan managed to enter it. For a moment, though, StarClan spoke from Tigerstar, when he told you of the prophecy of flame and soot and ash. But SoulClan's message of StarClan not accepting you was not our doing."

For a moment, Ashfur felt a stirring of suspicion. If StarClan had so much power, why did they not stop SoulClan from sending Tigerstar and the dead cats? And how did he know that StarClan didn't send the message of unacceptance? In fact, how did he know that SoulClan even existed? He had never heard of them before except only recently in his dreams. But then, as he gazed into Bluestar's eyes, he saw the truth of it. He felt certain that StarClan were not lying to him.

At last, he nodded, and the StarClan cats visibly relaxed. "But I don't understand it." he meowed to Bluestar. "What does it mean? _Flame cannot be tamed even by StarClan, and when they lose control over it the forest shall burn and be nothing but a gray field of ash and soot_?"

Bluestar regarded him carefully, and he felt that her gaze pierced his flesh right to his very soul. "Fire envies the connection between the squirrel and the bramble, but tiger lies hidden, waiting to strike. Jealousy will rage like a flame and there can be only two who can stand against it, for ash and soot have already burned and fire cannot touch them." there was a message in her eyes, an expectancy, but the answer to her strange words eluded him.

"I don't understand!" he meowed, frustration pricking his paws.

"You will, in time." Bluestar meowed. Then she turned and began to head back to the rest of StarClan. As she padded away, everything began to fade around him, until Ashfur was left floating in darkness.

"Bluestar!" he meowed desperately. "Please, I don't understand! Bluestar!"

But Bluestar was gone, and he was left to claw his way into wakefulness alone, his mind teeming with what he had heard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors.

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay again! I had a bit more writer's block, but I'll try to update sooner, though I'm starting school on Tuesday and I'll probably be quite busy. But I will write whenever I have time to. Also, I know the events in _The Flames of Jealousy_ are quite different from those of _Twilight_. Sootfur's character is completely different from mine. However, I am not changing him now, and I will not have the deaths from _Twilight_ in my story, so you won't have to worry about bawling all over again.

The days passed slowly. All the warriors and the only apprentice were kept busy with hunting, stocking up the fresh-kill pile, preparing for the leaf-bare ahead. Each morning when they woke, frost would cover the grass and it would crinkle underpaw as they padded along, their breath rising in clouds in the bitter cold. Leaves of gold and red covered the ground, and the spicy scent of decaying leaves filled them with dread. Cinderpelt and Leafpool had informed the Clan that the coming leaf-bare would be far longer and harsher than any they had ever before experienced, even that hard winter in the old territory. There was still prey, and it wasn't nearly as thin as it was in the old forest, but the cold seemed to pass through everything, and chill winds swept across the lake with a fury, adding to the chill of leaf-fall.

Ashfur trailed along, thinking glumly. _It'll only get worse in leaf-bare. How many cats will not live to see newleaf?_

Cloudtail and Whitepetal were in front of him, and Brambleclaw took the lead of the patrol. Sandstorm padded behind him, and Ashfur felt her green gaze scorching his back. Every patrol he went on, Sandstorm went too, obviously to keep watch on him. Whenever he thought of this, his insides burned with a fury that scared him. _What right do Firestar and Sandstorm have, condemning me like this?_ he thought. _I have done nothing wrong, and they would drive me from the Clan for _love!

But he kept silent, and he and Sootfur made sure they stayed on different patrols. Come to think of it, Sootfur was avoiding him a lot lately, even when there was no cat watching. _Why doesn't he want to talk to me?_ Ashfur wondered worriedly. _Have I done something to offend him?_

But then he remembered how Sootfur had admitted having feelings for a she-cat, and how he was so uncertain about his feelings for Ashfur. _Does that mean he doesn't like toms, then?_

There was a low hiss of rage from Cloudtail, and he broke out of his thoughts, bounding forward to see what it was that had roused the white warrior's anger. Sandstorm followed quickly, and they caught up with Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, and Whitepetal.

"What is it?" he asked Cloudtail.

"ShadowClan!" the white warrior hissed, flicking his tail at a heap lying at the base of a beech.

To his dismay, the gray tom saw the jumbled bones of mouse, bird, and rabbit, and the stench of ShadowClan hung over the area like a fog. "They've been stealing out prey!" Sandstorm hissed unnecessarily.

Cloudtail's blue eyes blazed with anger. Whitepetal meowed, "We'd better report to Firestar."

Her father swung round angrily, nodding, "Right. And then he'd better have a good reason if he says we shouldn't attack ShadowClan."

The five cats headed back the way they had come, their hackles raised with anger. They didn't notice the bright green eyes that watched their movements carefully before turning and hurrying off through the undergrowth.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"It was ShadowClan; no doubt about it, Firestar. Their scent was all over the area, as well as the prey." Cloudtail was standing at the head of his patrol, blue eyes blazing as he gave his report. Throughout this, Firestar was silent, gazing at his paws. To Ashfur, it seemed as if he was reluctant to fight, though he couldn't see why. Blackstar and Firestar weren't fond of each other in the slightest, so why should Firestar be hesitant to attack his Clan?

"Well, Firestar, are we going to attack ShadowClan?" Cloudtail bristled, tail lashing back and forth.

For a moment, the flame-coloured tom looked as if he were about to say no, but then he closed his eyes and nodded slightly. "Yes, we must show ShadowClan that we will not allow them to trespass in our territory and steal our prey. But I do not want any unnecessary deaths." he meowed, turning to face the whole of the Clan, who had gathered while Cloudtail was speaking. "Not over loss of prey."he looked around the assembled cats, and his gaze rested on Cloudtail. "Is that understood?"

Every cat nodded.

"Alright. I'll take Cloudtail, Sootfur, Rainwhisker, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Brambleclaw, and Dustpelt. The rest of you, stay on guard and make sure no ShadowClan cats get inside the camp. Is every cat ready?"

Brackenfur and Sorreltail broke from the group and moved to talk to Firestar. Ashfur barely noticed this, as his thoughts were too consumed with anger at Firestar. _Does he think I'm disloyal to my Clan?_ he hissed inwardly. _He lets me on patrols, yes, but not without Sandstorm watching my every move! Even in camp, Cinderpelt and Sandstorm and Firestar watch me! Why do they think it's so wrong?_

Brackenfur and Sorreltail left the group and stood outside the medicine den. Leafpool went to her friend and murmured something, her amber eyes shining. Brackenfur and Sorreltail stood proudly, though they looked a little regretful at having to leave the fighting patrol. Ashfur felt his paws prickle. _Of course! Sorreltail must be having Brackenfur's kits!_ He let out a low purr of gratitude to StarClan. ThunderClan needed more kits, as they only had one apprentice now. Then his ears pricked as Firestar yowled, "Thornclaw and Brightheart, you can join the patrol."

His tail drooped and he looked at his paws, sorrow piercing his heart. He tried to block out the sound of the fighting patrol moving through the thorn entrance, but they seemed to be crashing, filling his ears with the sound of their departure. He dug his claws into the ground, closing his eyes.

"Ashfur?"

He looked up as Squirrelflight came over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Firestar doesn't trust me."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ashfur, but I...I have to agree. My _father_." she spat the word. "Doesn't trust toms who like other toms. If he were any other cat, I would claw his pelt to shreds!"

"Don't, Squirrelflight." he mewed wretchedly. "Not because of me. He's your father, and you should be there for him. Your fighting hurts him; he only wants to be your friend. I know you two don't always see eye to eye..."

"No, we don't." she drew herself up fiercely, green eyes glinting. "Because he always thinks he's right, just because he is the cat that StarClan chose to save the Clans back in the old forest. But he's _not_ always right, and he's got to see that."

"Are you saying we should show him that there is nothing wrong with cats like me?" Ashfur asked his friend. "I don't think there's any way to convince him..."

She shook her head. "No, there probably isn't." she mewed, sounding defeated. Then she suddenly sat up straight, tail twitching with excitement. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"He trusts Leafpool's deep connection with StarClan." she mewed. "As does Cinderpelt. So what if Leafpool told them that StarClan _doesn't_ have anything against toms liking toms?"

He stared at her, eyes wide with amazement. "Yes, that might work." he meowed slowly. "But is it true? Leafpool can't lie; StarClan wouldn't want that."

"No." she said. "But when she speaks with StarClan, maybe she could ask them what they think about it? If they say they approve, then Firestar and Cinderpelt will trust her word."

"But what if StarClan do not agree?" Ashfur asked desperately. He suddenly thought back to his dreams, where Bluestar told him that SoulClan was the Clan that did not approve. But what if she had been lying, or SoulClan had forced their way into that dream as well?

"Then-" Squirrelflight broke off as Sandstorm came up. The pale ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes as she spoke to them. "Squirrelflight, Ashfur, what are you doing just standing around chatting? Go do something useful; help Birchpaw with gathering moss for the queens' bedding."

"Yes, Sandstorm." Ashfur replied, dipping his head. Squirrelflight followed suit, and they headed for the warriors' den to find Birchpaw. As her daughter left, though, Sandstorm called her back. The dark ginger she-cat flashed an annoyed look at her friend and muttered, "I'll catch up with you in a moment." before turning and going back to her mother.

Ashfur sighed as he saw Sandstorm glare at him, but he turned away, spotting Birchpaw coming out of their den. "Hey, Birchpaw!" he meowed. "Want to come with Squirrelflight and me to collect moss for the queens?"

Birchpaw nodded unenthusiastically. Ashfur was startled. This wasn't like the apprentice; he was usually the most cheerful and friendly cat in the Clan. "Is there something wrong?" he asked gently.

Birchpaw looked at his paws. "I'm worried about Dustpelt." he admitted. "Going off to fight ShadowClan. And...and I'm also worried about Applekit, Marshkit and Toadkit."

"Your friends on the journey?"

He nodded. "Yes. We never wanted to split up, when the Clans went to their different territories, but at least they've got each other." he twitched his tail sadly. "I've got no cat."

"You have your mother and father, and all of ThunderClan." Ashfur meowed. "You're never alone; the Clan will always be there for you."

"But what about the _other_ Clans?" Birchpaw wailed suddenly. "Everything was great on the journey, with all the Clans together, but now we're in separate territories and we're going off to fight wars against each other! I don't understand it."

"Well..." Ashfur searched for the right words, not wanting to make the young cat even more upset. "The Clans have always been this way, back to the time of the Great Clans. I know it seems cruel, but we're much stronger when we work separate."

"Who cares about being strong?" Birchpaw hissed, green eyes flashing. "Why can't we all be friends? We were friends on the journey; why does that have to change now?"

Ashfur closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the apprentice's pain himself. "In generations to come, cats will be told stories of how we journeyed here from a different place, and how the Clans once worked together. They will find it hard to believe, as you find it hard to believe we were once separate. But Birchpaw, it really is all for the best. You'll understand someday."

Birchpaw was silent for a while, then he stood up and shook himself. "I guess it'll be longer if we just sit around doing nothing, huh? So let's go get that moss!" He raced toward the entrance of the camp, darting through the thorns and into the forest.

Ashfur let out a _mrrow _of laughter, turning as Squirrelflight came up. "Come on, we'd better catch up with Birchpaw before we lose him completely."

Squirrelflight seemed slightly distracted, but her whiskers twitched with amusement at Birchpaw's eagerness. "Okay, then, let's go! Bet I can beat you to the woods."

She shot off, and Ashfur raced after her, the wind ruffling his fur and feeling as if he were leaving his troubles behind, at least for awhile. He skidded to a halt and nearly crashed into Squirrelflight, who had stopped at the trees with Birchpaw. Her green eyes were glowing again and he was glad that his friend was feeling like her old self again.

It had been a long time.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The sun was setting, casting a pale orange light over the camp as Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and Birchpaw arrived back, laden down with moss. Squirrelflight had been almost as hyper as Birchpaw, and Ashfur's pelt had a layer of dust from all the tumbling and play-fighting they had done in the woods. All three were exhausted, but it was a good kind of exhaustion, unlike the kind that had plagued every cat on the journey through the mountains. This tiredness felt good, and their hearts were light as thistledown. Their troubles were still there, but they could wait until another time. Today was a day for good humour and fun.

Birchpaw bounced about, mewing them through a mouthful of moss. "Ah, Scwirrelfight, betchya can't catch me!"

He darted around them, Squirrelflight chasing him until she managed to pin him down with a forepaw on his back. She purred fondly at the young cat. "Come on, you little mouse, let's see _you_ catch _me_!"

Birchpaw raced past Ashfur, trying to catch the older cat. Ashfur, whose hearing was very keen, had detected a faint wailing, like that of a cat in pain and shock. He turned this way and that, trying to find where it was coming from. Then he stiffened as a loud yowl split the air.

Birchpaw stopped on his second pass, eyes wide. "That's Ferncloud!" he cried. He crouched, paws working madly at the earth as he looked to Ashfur for permission to dash into the camp. Ashfur nodded bleakly and his nephew hurtled down the slope, his moss forgotten on the hillside. "Mom!" he shouted as he entered the camp.

Ashfur hurried after Birchpaw, his heart thudding. His sister sounded as if she were in emotional pain, and his paws prickled with dread. As soon as he emerged from the thorn tunnel, he froze, his heart stopping. Squirrelflight crashed through the tunnel, coming to stand beside her friend. "Ashfur, what's the m-"

She stopped talking as soon as her gaze fell upon the heap of brown tabby fur lying in the middle of the camp, Ferncloud and Birchpaw standing beside it with their noses buried in the fur, stiff with shock. The Clan was slowly emerging from their dens, eyes bright with pain. Yowls of anger and distress broke out, the loudest coming from the dark ginger she-cat.

"No! Dustpelt!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors!

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long to update! Busy with school and all, and this chapter is sorta long. But I've updated and I'll have chapter 12 up by Wednesday at the latest!

_Ashfur's POV _

"Dustpelt, you served your Clan faithfully and well, and now your new Clan awaits you. I am sure that your spirit will join our ancestors' with great honour. ThunderClan, and all the Clans, will never forget you and you endless courage. You will always be remembered."

Firestar bowed his head and stepped back from the warrior's body. Goldenflower and Mousefur took up his body and carried him out of the camp slowly through the silent ranks of grieving cats. Sorreltail sat next to Ferncloud, trying to soothe the queen, but knowing that Ferncloud would probably be thrown deeper into despair than she was when she had lost most of her kits.

_She's lost so much._ Ashfur thought, feeling his belly clench. _First our mother, then Larchkit and Hollykit and Shrewpaw, and now her mate. How can StarClan be so cruel?_

He turned his gaze from his grieving sister and looked at his nephew. Birchpaw's eyes were dark pits of misery, and this new death was causing him to remember his siblings. _Why, StarClan, why?_ Ashfur cried silently.

Once the elders had left the camp with Dustpelt, the cats began to break up and go to their dens, for though the sun was only just beginning to wash away the dust of night, every single cat had sat vigil with Dustpelt. Ashfur looked for Squirrelflight, and found her sitting with Brambleclaw and Leafpool outside the medicine den. Turning away, he padded over to the warriors' den, curling up in his mossy nest. Loneliness washed over him. He had known all of these cats since he was a kit, or they were kits, and now the only cats he could trust were Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and maybe Brambleclaw. But would the dark brown tabby continue to keep his word? He never talked to him, and he always looked uncomfortable around the gray warrior. _Why should he feel uncomfortable? _he hissed silently. _He knows that I don't like Squirrelflight, and there's nothing wrong with me at all!_

But he felt a tremor of fear as he thought of Tigerstar and SoulClan, and as he fell asleep, Brambleclaw's traitorous father haunted his dreams once again.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Something sharp prodded Ashfur in the side and he groaned, rolling over. "Whasamatta?" he murmured sleepily. "Go 'way, lemme sleep..."

Squirrelflight's voice hissed impatiently in his ear. "Come _on_, Ashfur, you great furry lump! We have to go."

The urgency of her tone made Ashfur scramble to his paws, kicking moss about. "Shhh!" his friend hissed. "We have to go quietly."

The two warriors picked their way through the sleeping cats, and on the way out of the den Ashfur couldn't help but notice that Birchpaw's sleeping place was unoccupied.

Once they were outside in the bright morning sunlight, Ashfur whispered, "Where's Birchpaw?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. He wasn't in the den last night, or in the nursery with Ferncloud. I couldn't sleep, so I got up to go hunting and I picked up his scent-trail; he left camp just after the rest of the Clan went to sleep, and he was heading for the ShadowClan border."

His tail-tip twitched with worry. "Do you think he's angry enough to want revenge on ShadowClan?" he asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find him. Come on!" Squirrelflight raced for the camp entrance and Ashfur hurried after her.

The two warriors searched about, finally locating Birchpaw's scent-trail. The hurried along it, scarcely bothering to keep quiet and hidden. With a feeling of dread, Ashfur saw that Birchpaw's trail was indeed heading for the ShadowClan border. With a shared anxious glance, they crossed the border and moved cautiously through the undergrowth. The two warriors scurried through the undergrowth as fast as they could while still remaining quiet and concealed. It was not long before Ashfur's ears pricked and he felt relief flood over him. "It's Birchpaw." he whispered to Squirrelflight. "Just up ahead."

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes, straining to see through the curtain of undergrowth. "Yes, I can just see him. Come on!"

Emerging into a small clearing, they were confronted by a strange sight. Birchpaw was indeed there, but so was another cat who looked roughly the same age as the ThunderClan apprentice. They had long legs, tawny fur and green eyes. Ashfur's smell-sense told him that the cat was from ShadowClan, and that they were female. His lips drew back in a snarl, but he was surprised that Birchpaw's scent, which had told them he was angry and sad before, was now different, more...he sniffed again. The apprentice seemed happy to see the ShadowClan cat.

The two apprentices swung round, eyes wide with surprise. The ShadowClan she-cat spoke first. "What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?"

Ashfur noted that she didn't sound at all like a defending warrior, though certainly not uncertain. She seemed rather embarassed, actually.

"We came looking for Birchpaw." Squirrelflight meowed, glaring at the tom. "Why did you run off like that without telling any cat?"

Birchpaw looked at his paws. "I was angry." he muttered. "I just couldn't stay in camp." he flicked his tail. "I ran into Applepaw."

"Applepaw?" Squirrelflight looked at the younger she-cat with a glow in her eyes, almost like a motherly glow. "I remember you. You were Birchpaw's friend on the journey, weren't you?"

Applepaw nodded, her green eyes clouding with memory. "It hasn't been the same without him." she admitted, glancing at Birchpaw.

Ashfur felt a jolt of sympathy. He remembered all the friends he had made on the journey. Every cat had been reluctant to part. Well, _almost_ every cat, he amended, thinking of Mudclaw. "Nothing's the same anymore." he mewed, and realized that that was likely the worst thing to say. "But things will get better, and you'll still see each other at Gatherings."

Applepaw looked at him with a challenge in her eyes. "That's not enough!" she hissed. "The Clans shouldn't be separate like this; it's not normal. Why did we have to change our ways when we got here?"

Ashfur felt his spine prickle with shock, and he glanced at Squirrelflight. His friend seemed as shocked as he was about Applepaw's ignorance. "The Clans have been this way for a long time." he mewed slowly. "Since long before our ancestors were kitted. It has been this way since the time of TigerClan, LeopardClan, and LionClan. The Clans united to drive out BloodClan, led by Firestar, and we came together again on the journey. But the closeness on the journey wasn't normal, and it certainly wasn't good. We are stronger separate, as four Clans, and we must remain strong to survive."

The two apprentices scowled. "But wouldn't we be stronger as one Clan, or maybe even two Clans?" Birchpaw meowed. "I mean, There'd be more warriors and more apprentices..."

Ashfur shook his head, and the words of ThunderClan's former leader, Bluestar, came to him. "StarClan gave us four seasons and four paws and four Clans; they mean for us to uphold that and remain as four. Not one, not two, not three, but _four_. As a warrior, you're expected to follow what StarClan tell us."

"Then I don't want to be a warrior!" Applepaw burst out. She was trembling, and her eyes were glazed. "There was a fight with RiverClan awhile ago, on the border by the Thunderpath. My mentor told me to fight, but I was so scared." she closed her eyes, sinking her claws into the grass. "I hid in some bracken, but a RiverClan warrior found me. He scratched me and I lashed out, and my claws..." she trembling, looking as if she were about to be sick. "My claws hit his eyes. He was hurt badly and he screamed. I felt so bad, and I stayed with him even when the fight was over. Mothwing came, and Littlecloud, and they checked him and they said that he was blinded." she crouched in the grass, covering her head with her paws. "I blinded a cat! I can't believe I could do something like that!"

Birchpaw crouched beside her, giving her head a gentle lick. "It was an accident, Applepaw; it wasn't your fault. Besides, he was trying to hurt you. What else could you have done?"

"I don't want to hurt any cat, Birchpaw." she wimpered. "I just can't be a warrior."

Birchpaw gazed at her with eyes soft with compassion. Ashfur and Squirrelflight exchanged a look. The two young cats were so close; it was cruel of StarClan to place them in different Clans, especially because Birchpaw had lost so much already. When the time came for them to leave, what would he do? Applepaw, Toadpaw, and Marshpaw were his friends, and there were no other young cats in ThunderClan, and it would be over six moons until Sorreltail's kits were apprenticed. He was so lonely.

"Applepaw," Squirrelflight mewed quietly with a thoughtful look on her face. "Littlecloud doesn't have an apprentice, does he?"

She moved her paws, shaking her head. "No, he doesn't. Why?"

"Just a thought." she answered. Ashfur realized what Squirrelflight's thought was, and he blinked at her approvingly. It was good of Squirrelflight not to mention her idea, in case the apprentice's hopes were dashed. "Could to take us to your camp, please?"

Applepaw looked surprised. "But Blackstar might get angry..."

"Well, that's just too bad for Blackstar." Squirrelflight snorted. "We can tell him I need to talk to Littlecloud about something important; he knows better than to interfere with medicine cat business."

Applepaw still looked confused, but she nodded. "Okay, I'll take you to Littlecloud."

The tawny she-cat led the way, with Birchpaw padding just behind her. Squirrelflight and Ashfur walked side by side, and Ashfur mewed, "Do you think Littlecloud would consider her, even though she's been made an official warrior apprentice?"

The dark ginger she-cat's tail-tip twitched. "I hope so." Her look told him plainly that she meant "he'd better".

It was well past sunhigh when they arrived at the camp. Applepaw glanced about nervously, then nodded to Squirrelflight. "Littlecloud's den is over there." she pointed to a den beneath the roots of a large pine. "And Blackstar is..." she scanned the camp. "Over there, with Russetfur."

Squirrelflight nodded. "Right. I'd better speak with him first." she padded into the ShadowClan camp.

Ashfur felt his heart pound as he followed her into the silence, with Applepaw and Birchpaw behind him. The ShadowClan cats were staring at them with shocked gazes, but he sent a silent prayer to StarClan that they were more shocked than hostile, as they had been back in the old forest. Blackstar rose and stalked over, followed by his deputy. "What are these ThunderClan cats doing here?" he growled, eyes clouded with suspicion.

"Greetings, Blackstar." Squirrelflight dipped her head repectfully. "I came to speak with Littlecloud."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small tabby exit the medicine den and pad over. He glanced at Squirrelflight, surprised. "You wanted to see me?" he meowed.

She nodded. "Blackstar, may we...?"

"Fine." the ShadowClan leader growled with annoyance, turning away. "Come, Russetfur, you were saying something about the recent battle with RiverClan?"

As the leader and deputy padded away, Squirrelflight turned to Littlecloud. "Can we talk in your den?"

He nodded. "Yes, of course. Applepaw, would you go and get some fresh-kill from the pile for the elders, please? Maybe Birchpaw would like to go with you."

The two young cats dipped their heads to the medicine cat and hurried off to take the food to the elders. Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Littlecloud entered the medicine den, and Ashfur couldn't help but notice how similar it looked to Cinderpelt's den in ThunderClan. _The Clans are so alike. _he thought. _Could Applepaw and Birchpaw really be right about how we should work together?_

But he couldn't believe it. Since the days when the oldest members of StarClan walked the forest, the Clans had been separate. The separation was engraved in the very spirit of the four Clans and their traditions; it would be impossible to change it now.

Littlecloud twitched his ear at Squirrelflight. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well," Squirrelflight shuffled her paws nervously. "We didn't exactly come here to talk to you." she meowed. "Not at first. We came after Birchpaw, and found that he had run into Applepaw. She told us about the battle with RiverClan."

The medicine cat nodded. "The poor thing." he sighed. "I know she didn't mean to blind the cat; it was out of pure instinct. I get the impression that she doesn't really have the heart of a warrior."

"What about the heart of a medicine cat?"

To Ashfur's surprise, Littlecloud looked uncomfortable. "I had a sign from StarClan awhile ago." he admitted. "It was dawn, and I had just left my den to gather herbs in the woods, when I saw an apple lying outside. It was covered in frost, and I knew it was a sign. But then a squirrel who was eating a nut in a tree above dropped a shell. It hit the apple, and it burst open. The thing was rotted all the way through! Now, I know that Applepaw is one of the gentlest cats in the forest." he meowed, seeing their shocked looks, as if he were claiming that Applepaw was a rotten cat. "And very well-meaning. But she is clumsy and forgetful. I don't think she has what it takes to be a medicine cat, and I'd hate to train her only to find that she can't remember what poppy seeds are for and have to disappoint her."

Squirrelflight's shoulders slumped. "But what is she going to do in ShadowClan if she can't be a warrior _or_ a medicine cat?" she meowed.

Littlecloud blinked. To Ashfur, he seemed to be hesitating. Then the medicine cat meowed, "There was something else in the sign as well." He licked a paw and drew it through his whiskers. "It was just dawn, so there were still a few StarClan warriors walking the skies. The light from one shone down on the frosty apple, and it glowed like a fallen StarClan warrior."

Squirrelflight's eyes stretched wide and Ashfur felt his heart quicken. "Does that mean that StarClan want her to become a leader?" he asked.

Littlecloud closed his eyes. "Perhaps. They have not spoken to me since they sent the frosty-apple sign."

The ThunderClan warriors shared a glance. Ashfur felt excitement prickle his paws. Applepaw could be chosen by StarClan to be one of the most powerful cats in the forest! "But how will she become a leader if she can't fight?"

"It's not so much that she can't, it's that her heart just isn't in it right now." Littlecloud meowed. "She misses Birchpaw, and the closeness of the Clans on the journey. But she will heal in time and I am sure that she will be a courageous fighter and a good leader."

"Have you told Blackstar about your sign yet?" Squirrelflight asked.

He shook his head. "It would not be...appropriate. It will be many, many seasons before Blackstar loses his last life, and Applepaw has only just begun her training. Blackstar would only dwell on the news of his death. I couldn't do that to my leader."

Squirrelflight nodded slowly. "That makes sense. But what are you going to tell Applepaw?"

"Nothing right now. Later I will tell her...when she is ready." Littlecloud paced back and forth, tail-tip twitching with obvious anxiety.

"Is something wrong, Littlecloud?" Ashfur asked him.

The medicine cat bit his lip. "I had a dream from StarClan before the frosty-apple sign." he meowed. "I saw cats fighting savagely, their blood turning the grass crimson." he gave an involuntary shudder. "But then a wind blew, and with it came a cloud of ash. All the cats stopped fighting, and moved back to their territories in peace." he frowned. "I don't understand it. For ash, there would have to have been a fire, but the trees were untouched." he shook his head. "But then, it could have been nothing. Perhaps it was just a dream."

Squirrelflight frowned as well, looking puzzled, but Ashfur felt a tremor of fear. _Fire that not even StarClan can control. And ash...a field of ash and soot. Could this be a warning from StarClan?_

The two warriors said good-bye to the ShadowClan medicine cat and padded out of the den. Birchpaw and Applepaw ran over to them. Their eyes were shining, but seeing that the ThunderClan cats were about to leave, the two apprentices' whiskers drooped. Birchpaw turned to Applepaw and gave her a swift lick on the cheek, meowing, "The Gathering is only a couple nights away. Make sure Blackstar takes you!"

She flicked her tail. "I'll pester him all day tomorrow during training." she purred. "Oh, and I'll ask him if Toadpaw and Marshpaw can come too; I bet they won't be able to wait to see you again!"

Birchpaw purred, his green eyes shining at the thought of being with all his ShadowClan friends. "Great! In two nights, then, Applepaw!"

She nodded and Ashfur and Squirrelflight padded away, dipping their heads to Blackstar as they left. Ashfur saw that Blackstar's eyes were soft as he saw the apprentices' farewell. _ShadowClan's leader _does _have a heart after all!_ Ashfur thought, feeling a warmth spread through him. Since he was a kit, he had believed that ShadowClan cats were purely evil. And with Brokenstar and Tigerstar in command, they had certainly proved to be that many times. But really, they were just like ThunderClan- only a bit more fierce.

Again, he felt a strange discomfort with his own beliefs that there should be four Clans in the forest. He had believed the Clans were too different; that ShadowClan were too fierce and arrogant, that RiverClan were too greedy, and that WindClan were too stubborn. But now, the events of the past two years had changed his views in ways he would never have imagined as an apprentice. He was not the same naive young cat who had thought himself invincible, able to battle Tigerstar and ShadowClan single-pawed. No...he was mature now, and he thought things over carefully before he did anything. He had changed.

But wasn't that the way things were supposed to happen? Kits grew into warriors, and warriors into elders and Clan cats rose to StarClan once they had lived out their days. Maybe the Clans were like that too? Maybe in the early days the Clans were like kits, roaming about with the sole purpose of learning and exploring, and they had discovered the warrior code and learnt what it meant. But now, perhaps the Clans were preparing for a new stage of life: warriorhood.

With a shudder he thought of Littlecloud's dream. Perhaps, if the Clans came together, it would cause more problems than if they were apart.

_The forest will burn and be nothing but a gray field of ash a soot._

Terror flowed into his veins, and his very blood seemed to freeze as Tigerstar's words came to him. "Do you really think StarClan will accept you?" he muttered.

"What?"

Squirrelflight's green eyes were blinking at him, and his friend cocked her head in confusion. "It's nothing." he meowed quickly.

She gave a last searching look, then turned her face to ThunderClan's territory. The trees were changing from pine to oak and birch around them, and fallen leaves littered the ground.

_But for how long? _he thought. _The flame will consume everything. But what kind of flame? StarClan's prophecies of fire usually mean Firest-_

His eyes widened and he felt the first tendrils of panic wrapping themselves around him. _Firestar!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors.

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **Sorry I never got it up earlier! I was busy after school, and then my brother got on the computer. D: Well, at least it's still Wednesday.

I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, but it won't be too long a wait.

_ Sootfur's POV _

Sootfur blinked as a ray of bright sunlight hit his eyes, startling him out of sleep. Groaning, he rolled over and saw that outside the sun was beginning to dip down towards the horizon. Jumping out of his nest, he padded out into the late afternoon sunshine.

Blinking his eyes to clear them from sleep, he saw that Firestar and Sandstorm were already awake, sitting together outside their den. They looked as if they were discussing something important. Shrugging, Sootfur sat down and began to clean his pale silvery fur, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his shoulders. His ears pricked as he heard pawsteps coming toward him and he opened one eye and saw Firestar coming. Immediately, he stopped cleaning and dipped his head respectfully. "Good afternoon, Firestar." he meowed.

The flame-coloured leader gave him a nod in return. "And to you too, Sootfur. Tell me...have you seen Squirrelflight anywhere?"

He shook his head. "No, Firestar. Is there a problem?"

Firestar flicked his tail. "She must have left camp before any cat woke up, along with that traitor, Ashfur."

Sootfur's tail went stiff with shock. "Traitor?" he mewed.

Firestar nodded grimly. "Traitor. Sandstorm caught him visiting ShadowClan. We must be ready to defend the camp against an invasion."

_Ashfur? A traitor?_ Sootfur thought, mind ringing with Firestar's accusations. _I can't see why he'd want to betray ThunderClan. That might be Brambleclaw, with him visiting Hawkfrost. But Ashfur...he has no kin in ShadowClan, and no friends, either. What cause would he have to betray us?_ "Surely it's too early since we settled here to be thinking of invasions!" he exclaimed.

"I doubt ShadowClan sees it that way. They've always wanted more territory than the other Clans, besides having the worst tempers."

Sootfur felt as if the ground beneath him was falling away. Then he thought of something and the words were out of his mouth before he could realize how stupid he was to say them. "What about kittypets being considered soft by the Clans? If you believed all the propaganda, you wouldn't be standing here as you are today, a leader of a Clan. Why should you think ShadowClan are all evil?"

Firestar bristled, eyes flashing dangerously. "That is _far _different, Sootfur. Being a kittypet doesn't make me, or Cloudtail, weak. But ShadowClan _do_ have vicious tempers, and most are evil."

"But not all."

His leader seemed to deflate, but his neck fur was still standing up. "Not all." he hissed. He rose and began to pace, tail flicking back and forth. "Sootfur, I want you and another warrior; Thornclaw, perhaps, to follow Squirrelflight's and Ashfur's scent-trail. I want my daughter back here safely, and Ashfur brought back as a prisoner. The Clan will decide his fate."

Sootfur couldn't believe that Ashfur would betray the Clan, and he felt shocked by Firestar's attitude. But he nodded and meowed, "Yes, Firestar." he turned to get Thornclaw from the den.

"And Sootfur..." Firestar meowed as he went. "Don't spare your claws."

His amber eyes wide, Sootfur flicked his tail in acknowledgement as he entered the den. Scenting the air, he found Thornclaw and prodded him in the side. "Thornclaw," he mewed quietly. "Wake up. Firestar has a mission for us."

The golden-brown tabby stirred beneath his paw and opened his eyes. "What mission, Sootfur?"

"He wants us to follow Squirrelflight's and Ashfur's trail and bring them back to ThunderClan." he answered, his fur rising as he remembered Firestar's accusations. "He said that we shouldn't be too gentle with Ashfur, since he is supposedly a traitor."

"Traitor? Ashfur?" Thornclaw sat up straight, eyes stretched wide. "But...he'd never betray the Clan!"

"Firestar and Sandstorm think he has." he meowed wearily. "But I don't..." he glanced away.

"What?" the other tom nudged him with his muzzle.

"I don't think Firestar is telling the truth. Perhaps he has a cause to hate Ashfur?"

He saw that his words struck something in the tabby warrior, for Thornclaw sat back on his haunches and his whiskers twitched with worry as he thought about something. "Well, Sootfur." he meowed hesitantly. "I'm not sure if every cat noticed, but I saw the way you two looked when you came back from rescueing Squirrelflight. You and Ashfur looked pretty close. But I don't think Firestar blames you, but he might be angry with Ashfur."

"Why?" Sootfur tried to keep the anger and fear out of his voice. "What has Ashfur ever done to harm the Clan?"

Thornclaw shook his head. "Not physical harm, but the fact that he likes another tom..." his voice trailed off.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Sootfur hissed.

"Shhh!" Thornclaw mewed, glancing at the sleeping warriors around them. "Not so loud. Look, I know there's nothing wrong with it, but Firestar thinks so. He's the leader of the Clan, and his word is law. What can any cat do to challenge him?"

Sootfur felt a horrible sense of helplessness wrap itself around him. For a moment, he imagined Firestar banishing Ashfur from the Clan, forcing him to wander alone through the forest with no Clan to protect him, eating Twoleg-poisoned mice until he came down with disease, alone and hurting. He closed his eyes, swaying as he was assaulted by the dreadful image. "I don't care if he calls himself leader, but he has no right to do such horrible things." he growled. "If he tries to hurt Ashfur, then I'll rip him to shreds."

Thornclaw nodded slowly. "I can't believe this is the same Firestar that saved the old forest." he meowed wistfully. "He was a great leader then, fighting BloodClan's terrible leader and emerging victorious. Something happened to him after his journey."

Sootfur nodded. "I remember looking up to him when I was a kit, and when I became an apprentice, I was so proud to be a part of his Clan. But after that dark warrior came to him and he went on his journey...somehow, it feels as if he was replaced with some demon-cat."

Thornclaw bit his lip. "So...are we going on this mission?"

"I suppose we have to. But maybe we should only do part of it."

The tabby's amber eyes studied his own. "_Part_ of it?"

"We can find Squirrelflight and Ashfur and bring them back; young Birchpaw too, for I feel that he went with them. But we could get Ashfur away from here." Sootfur felt his heart pound.

"Away from the Clans' territories?" Thornclaw looked thoughtful and, Sootfur saw, a little uneasy. "But where? We'd have to get him far from here, and if we took too long, Firestar would notice. And what would we tell him? That we helped Ashfur to escape?"

"No." Sootfur mewed, his mind made up. "We'll tell Firestar that we drove him away ourselves, for the good of the Clan."

The other warrior nodded slowly. "That might work." he said. "But where would Ashfur go? There's nowhere around here that's safe."

Sootfur's mind raced. Where _could_ Ashfur go? He couldn't go to another Clan; they'd hate him as much as Firestar and Sandstorm did. The territory around the Clans' was not a place that a loner could survive for very long. But perhaps...

"The Tribe of Rushing Water." he meowed. "Ashfur is gray; he'd fit right in. And he was a good hunter in the mountains. Also, Stormfur is there, so at least there'd be a familiar face."

"But what if Ashfur doesn't want to leave?" Thornclaw meowed. "What then? We can't actually drive him off."

"He _must_ go; Firestar will humiliate him in front of the entire Clan if he doesn't, and then no cat will talk to him for fear of punishment." Sootfur felt his heart cry out for Ashfur, and he bent his head. Thornclaw didn't miss the gesture, and he leaned forward to give him a lick, purring comfortingly. "It's alright, Sootfur; Ashfur will be safer in the mountains than with ThunderClan. And maybe you can still see him..."

"Maybe," Sootfur mewed, looking up at Thornclaw. He shook himself suddenly and meowed, "Come on; we should be going."

The two toms padded out of the den, dipping their heads to Firestar as they left through the tunnel. Sootfur felt his blood flame as he thought of Firestar's unreasonable cruelty. He had known Ashfur since he was a kit, and now he was forcing him away from everything he had ever known! _Poor Ashfur..._he thought sadly. _He must be so lonely..._

Paws prickling with anger and fear, Sootfur and Thornclaw raced along the scent-trail.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_ Ashfur's POV _

A ball of pale gray fur shot out of the bushes to his right, knocking Ashfur off his paws. He fell to the ground, fur fluffed up and fangs bared, ready to sink them through the fur of whatever was attacking him. Strangely, though, he felt no pricking off fangs or claws, and the scent of the invader was one of fear and anger, but not a battle-scent. Struggling under the weight, he pushed with all four paws, growling with confusion. Heaving the creature off him, he got to his paws.

He stared into amber eyes wide with fear and he felt a quickening of his heart as he recognized the owner of these eyes. "Sootfur!" he meowed, shocked. "What are you doing here? What's happened?"

"Firestar knows, Ashfur. He sent Thornclaw and I to bring Squirrelflight and Birchpaw back to the camp, and to capture you." Sootfur panted.

Ashfur felt the ground lurch beneath his paws. "Capture me?" he mewed, staring wide-eyed at Sootfur. "And then what?"

"I don't know." the pale gray tom answered fearfully. "But it's something bad; I'm sure of it. Ashfur, we've got to get you away from here."

"Away?" Squirrelflight stepped in, glancing from Sootfur to Thornclaw and then to Ashfur. "Away from ThunderClan?"

Thornclaw nodded. "Away from all the Clans' territories." he mewed.

Ashfur looked at his paws, the fur on his spine lifting with fear and anger. _How could it come to this?_ he wondered. _All my life, I've served ThunderClan to the best of my abilities. I've always respected Firestar, even before he was made deputy. I wanted to be like him, a brave and powerful warrior. But now he's turning against me just because I like Sootfur! StarClan, please, if you're listening, tell me what I must do!_

"Ashfur?" Sootfur's voice came softly to his ears, and he turned, burying his face in the silver tom's soft fur. "I don't think I can do this." he mewed.

Sootfur gave his ears a gentle lick. "StarClan will give you strength." he meowed. "And at least there will be a familiar face in the Tribe; Stormfur is still with them. And maybe you'll even see Graystripe..."

Ashfur drew away slightly, looking at Sootfur with blue eyes dark with sadness. Graystripe could very well be dead, but no cat would admit it, the least of all Firestar. Then his neck fur rose. Firestar. He cursed the tom's name, the tom whom had once been his hero, _the_ hero, saviour of the Clans. Now he was less than the fox-hearted rogue he had defeated many moons ago.

Suddenly, he drew himself up, giving his chest fur a quick lick to hide his pain. "I'll always remember all of you." he meowed, looking from one to the other, taking in their faces and scents and locking them in his heart. Finally, his gaze fell upon Sootfur. "And I'll always love you, Sootfur."

Sootfur nuzzled him. "And I love you, Ashfur. That's why I'm coming with you."

Ashfur felt his heart quicken and joy flood through him from ears to tail-tip. Squirrelflight flicked her tail, happy that Ashfur would not be so alone, yet her green eyes also showed sadness at the loss of her friend. Thornclaw stood by, looking vaguely awkward, while Birchpaw openly stared. Thankfully, he said nothing, but Ashfur knew that the young apprentice's memories of his uncle would be tempered by confusion at his relationship with another tom.

Sighing, he turned to face the direction in which the mountain lay. His paws ached already at the thought of the journey through the mountains, and the thought of living among them filled him with fear as he remembered the hawk that had nearly taken Marshpaw's life, and the falling rocks that had killed Smokepaw. How long could Sootfur and he survive in such a harsh place?

He shivered at the thought of Sootfur falling into a gorge or being taken by some large bird of prey. _I won't let anything happen to him!_ he thought furiously. _Nothing is going to harm the cat I love._

He let his tail rest for a moment on Squirrelflight's shoulder, then nodded to Sootfur. "Ready?" he asked quietly, and wondered if either of them ever would be.

The silver cat nodded rosolutely, though there was fear in the depths of his amber eyes. With a last meow of farewell to their friends, the two toms set off on their journey, away from all the cats they had ever known.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Next is the epilogue, through the eyes of another cat. **

**If you're wondering, yes, I will be continueing the story of Ashfur and Sootfur! I'll be working on a sequel soon, and I'll also be posting a short story around Thanksgiving (Canada), which will be through the eyes of two young kits. It's a more...kiddish...story, I suppose. Keep watch for it:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **If you haven't heard about it already, there will be a story set after _The Darkest Hour_ and before _Midnight _called _Firestar's Quest_. The 'journey' he mentions in this chapter takes place in _Firestar's Quest_.

_ Firestar's POV _

The flame-coloured tom sat in his den, a thoughtful look on his face. His mate sat nearby, her tail curled neatly over her paws. When she spoke, her voice was heavy with concern. "Firestar...did we do the right thing?"

He looked at the pale ginger she-cat, his green eyes dark. "We did what StarClan asked of us, Sandstorm." he meowed.

"I know." she sighed, tracing in the sand with a snow-white paw. "But does that make it right?"

A shudder passed through the ThunderClan leader, and he closed his eyes. _How many times have I asked myself that same question?_ he thought, remembering the terrible journey he had taken not long after BloodClan's defeat. The strange warrior ancestor that had come to him, breaking his trust in StarClan. "I don't know." he admitted, gazing into Sandstorm's eyes, knowing full well how easily his feelings would show. He was not so nervous about it now as he had been when he was an apprentice and warrior, though it still unsettled him how his eyes betrayed everything he felt. "All we can do is hope that what we have done benefits our Clan...Ashfur and Sootfur as well."

She nodded slowly, quiet for a few moments. Then she meowed hesitantly. "But what about StarClan's prophecy of a fire raging out of control and leaving only ash and soot? That must mean _Fire_star, _Ash_fur and _Soot_fur. But Firestar, you have done nothing but follow StarClan's will, and Ashfur and Sootfur..."

He felt his stomach clench. "That has not yet come to pass." he meowed. "But it will; I am sure of it. One day, I will go against StarClan's will and Ashfur and Sootfur must stop me; they are ThunderClan's hope."

Sandstorm pressed herself to his side, and he felt comforted by her familiar scent and soft warmth. But a dark chasm had opened inside his heart for the second time in his life, and he realized that he would be the second leader of ThunderClan in a row to be driven mad by StarClan's terrible will. _Perhaps I will finally understand what Bluestar went through._ he thought, and he felt a chill. _I do not want to go through what she went through. But if it is StarClan's will, then I will do it. For the sake of the Clan..._

He and Sandstorm sat together for a long time, both with heavy thoughts of faith and terrible sacrifices. Sandstorm felt as if her heart were being torn to shreds, and she found herself questioning everything she had believed since she was a kit in the nursery, her mother, Goldenflower, telling her of StarClan and the Great Clans. She had always listened with a look of rapture on her face and wonder in her eyes. She had imagined prowling the forests like a TigerClan warrior, running faster than the wind like LeopardClan, and roaring fiercely like a LionClan warrior, striking fear into the hearts of her opponents. Goldenflower had always told her that StarClan were good and kind and loved every cat. But now...

"Firestar," Sandstorm meowed. "What if...you didn't follow StarClan's will...just this once?"

He felt a jolt in his stomach and he turned to Sandstorm, feeling the fur on his neck rise with anger. "How can you say that?" he hissed. "I _have_ to obey StarClan, or I'll be as bad as Tigerstar."

Sandstorm lashed her tail. "No cat could ever be as bad as Tigerstar; the least of all you, Firestar. You have done so much for ThunderClan; for _all_ the Clans. Surely StarClan will understand?"

"They understand only too well." he meowed slowly. "And this needs to happen, or events in the future will be altered. This is bigger than just our time, Sandstorm; the fate of the Clans rests on my sacrifice to StarClan. If I don't do this, who knows what will happen? Things will be changed beyond repair. No; I have to do this." he gazed into her green eyes, bright with sadness. "I'm sorry, Sandstorm; I know this will be hard for you, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool. But it is StarClan's way." he touched his muzzle gently to her cheek. "And I'll always love you, even to StarClan."

"I know," Sandstorm murmured in his ear, her voice a soft breeze caressing the sensitive fur in his ears. "I love you too, Firestar. I promise; when the end comes, I will not be far behind."

Firestar felt his stomach clench. "We'll walk the stars together forever." he whispered.

She twined her tail with his, and didn't move away ever when Brackenfur entered the den. "Firestar," he meowed. "Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, and Birchpaw are back. Ashfur and Sootfur aren't with them."

Firestar closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "They've gone to the mountains." he meowed, opening his eyes to see the warrior's eyes stretch wide with amazement.

"To the mountains?" he whispered. "Why would they go there?"

Firestar got to his paws. "To flee the wrath of the Clan's hatred." he growled. "One day they shall return and the even the warriors of StarClan shall weep at the bitter scent of the battlefield." He shook his head slowly, sadly, and padded out of the den. Brackenfur leapt down the stone ledges, heading for the nursery and Sorreltail. Sandstorm stayed with Firestar as he bounded down the ledges and headed for Squirrelflight.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"There's something I have to do."

She nodded quietly and slipped off, padding towards the elder den. Firestar approached his daugher, who eyed him coldly. Pain shot through him. _This is my legacy._ he yowled inwardly. _Not to be known as the hero sent by StarClan, but hated by my own kin, losing my mind, and being slain as I am held down, helpless, by the darkness. StarClan, please give me the strength I need to follow your will!_

"Squirrelflight-"

Her green eyes, so like her mother's, narrowed. "I don't care what you have to say, Firestar. You drove Ashfur and Sootfur away. My friends. I don't want to listen to your excuses and your lies."

His heart stopped as she turned and padded away. A chill wind whipped down into the camp. Only then did he notice how dark it was, though at first he thought that it was only because he was in so much pain. But he looked up and saw that dark clouds were racing across the sky, blocking out the sun. Suddenly, he felt as if a cold paw had touched his back and he hissed as chill water seeped through his fur and trickled down his back. The wind picked up, carrying a wall of white sideways through the camp, and in a few moments the ground was lightly covered with tiny flakes.

Leaf-bare had arrived.

**---**

**I'm not sure when the sequel will be up, but it will be called _The Flames of Desire_. Keep watch for it. ;)**

**Sayonara.**

**-Icyeh**


End file.
